George
by Priscila Louredo
Summary: Depois da morte de Fred, seu gêmeo está sofrendo. Como continuar a viver estando pela metade? Essa fic faz parte do Projeto 19 Anos do site Lumus Maximum.
1. Parte I

George

George

A atmosfera no tribunal era pesada. Os semblantes de todos que ali estavam, eram sérios e denunciavam que aqueles não eram julgamentos comuns. O esquadrão de aurores, à postos para qualquer eventualidade, zelava para que tudo ocorresse da melhor forma possível. Alguns membros da Ordem da Fênix, entre eles Harry Potter, Rony Weasley e seus irmãos Gui e Carlinhos, se encontravam sentados à esquerda das cadeiras onde os acusados estavam sentados, durante o julgamento.

Macnair e Rockwood, os primeiros a serem julgados naquele dia por suas participações na Batalha de Hogwarts e auxílio à ascenção ao poder pelo Lord das Trevas, tinham sido sentenciados a trinta anos de prisão em Azkaban e agora, Dolohov e Yaxley ocupavam as cadeiras no meio do tribunal.

- ...e estas são as acusações imputadas a cada réu... - Tibério Ogden, encarregado das acusações pelo Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, fazia seu discurso, quando foi interrompido pelo grito de uma voz engrolada.

- ESSE BASTARDO MATOU O MEU IRMÃO!

- George - Rony sibilou ao ver o irmão entrar, escancarando a porta do tribunal, ao mesmo tempo em que Gui se aproximava e o segurava.

- ME LARGA GUI! - George berrou, tentando se livrar dos irmãos, mas perguntando em seguida, com a voz pastosa: - Ele foi acusado pela morte de Fred?

- Foi...

- DESGRAÇADO! ME DEIXA ACERTAR ESSE FILHO DA PU...

- Venha George, vamos sair daqui. - Harry tentou interferir, mas George continuou tentando se soltar de Gui e Rony, os punhos cerrados prontos para acertar qualquer um.

- Não! - Ao ver o amigo parado diante de si, George o encarou, parando de se agitar e gritar. - Eu tenho que acertar umas contas antes, Harry. Você não vê? Eu vou acabar com ele e depois eu vou... Quim! O-oi Quim, que-quer dizer, ministro.

- George, por favor - a voz grave de Quim Schakelbolt fez com que George parasse de tentar alcançar Dolohov, que olhava a cena com ultrajante despeito.

- Me larga, caramba. Qual é a de vocês? - Fred perguntou para Gui e Rony que ainda o seguravam. - O Fred também era irmão de vocês, não querem se vingar?

- George, vingança não leva a nada - Harry falou com firmeza, olhando o amigo nos olhos. - E você não está ajudando.

George parou novamente de se debater nas mãos dos irmãos e pareceu cair em si. Baixou os olhos, o rosto vermelho de raiva banhado em lágrimas, e então perguntou:

- Harry, ele vai ser condenado, não vai?

- Vai George - garantiu Harry. Vendo a aproximação da antiga colega grifinória que atualmente fazia estágio no ministério, pediu: - Oi Angelina, será que dava para você levar o George para tomar um café?

- Claro Harry. - Angelina se aproximou de George e tocando em seu braço para conduzi-lo à lanchonete, continuou: - Olá George, vamos?

- Me solta. - George rosnou feroz, pegando todos de surpresa. - Eu não sou o Fred!

Tão bruscamente quanto chegou, George saiu do tribunal, pisando duro e deixando atrás de si além da comoção que causou, o cheiro forte do whisky de fogo com o qual se embebedara.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ele não se importava,então porque diabos os outros tinham que ficar lhe enchendo o saco? Esperava realmente que tivesse acertado Carlinhos em cheio, quando atirara nele seu sapato. Ou fora em Percy que jogara o sapato e em Carlinhos uma garrafa vazia? Tanto fazia. Ele não se importava. George só queria ficar em paz, ou melhor, queria ficar sozinho, pois em paz ele duvidava que voltasse a ficar algum dia.

Mas parecia que todos resolveram procurá-lo. Por que seus irmãos, seus pais e até mesmo Lino, não estavam em suas próprias casas sentindo a morte de Fred assim como ele? Como eles não estavam sentindo a mesma dor que ele sentia?

George virou novamente a garrafa de vinho dos elfos que segurava, em sua boca, só para descobrir que estava vazia. Dizendo um palavrão que faria seus irmãos corarem, soltou a garrafa e sentou no sofá onde se largara. O estado da sala não diferia do restante do apartamento em cima da loja de logros onde ele se escondia desde o funeral de seu irmão Fred, um mês antes: estava uma completa bagunça pontuada, aqui e ali, com cacos dos objetos que George atirara, ou para repelir alguém ou somente para aliviar sua dor.

A cabeça de George estava pesada e doía, enquanto tentava alcançar sua varinha que tinha caído no chão quando se mexera no sofá. Segurou-a o mais firme que suas mãos, trêmulas de fraqueza pelos incontáveis dias que só comeu o que encontrou próximo às garrafas, conseguiram, e disse:

- Ac-accio whisky de fogo... - ele esperou mas não houve nenhum movimento. - Ok. Accio vinho dos elfos! - A irritação recomeçou a se formar quando não aconteceu nem um ondular do ar ao seu redor. - Ok, ok! Vamos ver... Accio cerveja amanteigada!

Após alguns segundos de espera infrutífera, George se levantou do sofá, cambaleando furioso entre o lixo que se acumulara ao redor e dirigiu-se à cozinha, onde passou a abrir porta por porta dos armários, verificando cada espaço a procura de alguma bebida.

- Merda, - murmurou derrotado, sentando-se no chão frio e encostando a cabeça num dos armários recém-vasculhados. - Fred vai me mat...

Ele se interrompeu. Fred não iria matá-lo por ter acabado com todo o estoque de bebidas. Fred estava morto. E esse era exatamente o motivo pelo qual tentava amortecer sua dor. Enquanto tentava resolver o que faria a seguir - ir até o Caldeirão Furado ou afundar novamente no sofá -, o som de alguém chegando por sua lareira fez com que seus lábios se crispassem e ele passou a bater com a cabeça no armário, frustrado.

- Vão embora!

- Sua mãe preparou essa comida para você, filho.

Arthur parou à porta da cozinha, observando seu filho: as olheiras profundas abaixo dos olhos vermelhos, a pele sem viço, a aparência imunda. Nada mudara desde que o vira, alguns dias antes. Seu primeiro impulso foi gritar com George e obrigá-lo a passar alguns dias na Toca como sua esposa queria, mas ele não tinha forças para isso. Arthur, assim como Molly, queria que George estivesse protetoramente em baixo de suas asas, mas eles não podiam lutar contra todo o desespero que ele sentia, e que fazia parte de seus próprios sentimentos. Então, o mínimo que conseguiam fazer para ajudar George era relevar suas ofensas, (que sabiam que não existiriam não fossem a bebida e a circunstância), e cuidar para que ele tivesse forças quando conseguisse retomar a sua vida. Entrou na cozinha e depositou o grande farnel que trazia sobre o fogão.

- Sua mãe preparou aquela torta de rins que você tanto gosta.

- Eu não quero comer nada. - George resmungou, desviando o olhar para o lado contrário onde seu pai estava, mas arrependendo-se em seguida ao divisar a porta que levava à loja, no andar de baixo.

- Você precisa comer alguma coisa. Vai acabar no St. Mungus assim.

- Eu não me importo.

George se esforçou para se erguer, recusando a ajuda que seu pai oferecia, estendendo-lhe a mão como apoio. Num gesto de orgulho desesperado, alisou a roupa que vestia e tentou arrumar o cabelo desgrenhado, passando por Arthur e voltando a se largar no sofá da sala. Seguindo o filho de perto, Arthur sugeriu, mais uma vez:

- Por que você não passa alguns dias em casa, conosco?

- Essa é a minha casa. E eu já disse a todos vocês que eu quero ficar sozinho, ok?

- George...

- Pai, por favor.

O pedido, última tentativa de George para não ser grosseiro em demasia com seu pai, foi ríspido. Arthur deu um suspiro cansado, a aparência derrotada de quem sente que havia perdido os dois filhos gêmeos para a guerra. Aproximou-se de George, inclinou-se e beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça, como fizera tantas vezes antes, quando seus filhos estavam tristes e não tinha mais palavras para consolá-los. Em seguida, rumou para a lareira, apanhou um punhado de pó de flú no console e voltou para casa, escutando antes de desaparecer os soluços de George.

-x-x-x-x-

George estava no corredor, saindo do banheiro, quando o barulho de alguém chegando pela lareira o assustou. Fazia agora quase uma semana desde que seu pai estivera lá, e depois disso aparentemente eles haviam desistido de incomodá-lo. Encostou-se no portal que dava para a sala, cruzou os braços em frente ao corpo e observou o recém-chegado, até que este percebeu que não estava mais sozinho.

- Ah, você está ai? - Rony deixou a caixa que trazia no chão, perto do sofá e voltou-se para o irmão. - Nossa, isso aqui está pior que o meu quarto!

- O que você quer?

George passou pela sala, indo direto para a cozinha, onde abriu o armário para pegar uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada.

- Não precisa tacar nada em mim... – Ron falou, seguindo seu irmão. – Eu só vim deixar essa caixa que nossa amada tia Muriel exigiu que lhe entregássemos.

- Pode considerar entregue.

- Ei, eu aceito uma.

- É, e eu te ofereci realmente... - George ergueu as sobrancelhas, sarcástico.

- Deixa de ser pão-duro. - Rony puxou a varinha e apontou para o armário atrás do irmão. - Accio cerveja amanteigada.

- Rony, eu não sei se você percebeu, mas eu não 'to muito a fim de conversa.

- Eu também não.

Sem se importar com a expressão furiosa do irmão, Rony voltou até a sala e se jogou na poltrona, apreciando a bebida. Mastigando um palavrão, George foi até o sofá, onde passou a observar o conteúdo da caixa que tia Muriel enviara. Quando começou a sentir os olhos arderem e um bolo se formar em sua garganta, voltou sua atenção novamente para Rony, que com uma cara amarrada bebia a cerveja em longos goles.

- Você e a Mione brigaram?

- Como você sabe?

- Você só fica com essa cara quando briga com ela. - Rony olhou-o pasmo, antes de esvaziar a garrafa. - Então, vocês se acertaram?

- Hum-hum. Vou pegar outra - Ele avisou, indo até a cozinha de onde ouviu George comentar.

- Bom, já não era sem tempo.

- Por que todos vocês falam a mesma coisa?

- Aquela tensão toda entre vocês era meio óbvio, não acha? – Um gesto obsceno foi a única resposta de Ron, fazendo com que George soltasse uma risadinha antes de continuar. - O que houve dessa vez?

- Não era você quem não queria conversar? - George rebateu com o mesmo gesto que o irmão fizera, acompanhado de um olhar sarcástico. - Ela não me deixou ir com ela para a Austrália.

- Ah... entendo.

- Entende é? Então me explica, porque eu não consigo essa façanha. Uma hora ela jura que me azara se eu abandoná-la novamente, na outra fica ofendida porque eu disse que ia junto com ela, buscar os pais...

- Você abandonou ela? - George perguntou a meio caminho da cozinha.

- A cerveja acabou - Ron avisou antes de responder. - Longa história. Foi no final do ano passado, durante a nossa viagem.

- E quando você voltou...

- Foi meio assustador - Ron lembrou com uma careta.

- Lição número um, Roniquinho: as garotas sempre são assustadoras, mas nós não podemos deixá-las perceber que sabemos disso -filosofou George, servindo-se da garrafa que trouxera da cozinha.

- Põe para mim também.

- É whisky de fogo.

- E daí? Acho que depois de tudo que aconteceu nesse último ano eu tenho alguns direitos, não é?

Com um leve sorriso nos lábios, George serviu ao irmão, enquanto falava:

- Lição número dois: para a mamãe nunca teremos direitos, e se você chegar lá cheirando a bebida, ela arranca teu couro.

- Um brinde a isso...

A cabeça de George doía como se tivesse sido pisada por um dragão, mas mesmo assim ele resolveu que era melhor levantar do que se arriscar a vomitar no sofá. Com movimentos lentos, ergueu-se e abriu os olhos, notando que seu irmão Rony não estava mais ali. Percebeu também as duas garrafas de whisky de fogo que comprara no dia anterior, vazias, largadas pelo chão, mas desviou o olhar. Tinha bebido além da conta mais uma vez. Na verdade tinham, pois Rony o acompanhara bravamente. Mas suspeitava que aquele devia ser o primeiro porre do irmão, enquanto ele já não lembrava a última vez que ficara sóbrio. Na realidade ele tentava era esquecer esse dia... Uma tontura súbita o desequilibrou, fazendo com que ele tropeçasse na caixa que Rony trouxera, derrubando parte de seu conteúdo.

Um dos Detonadores Chamarizes que, George lembrava, Fred estava tentando aperfeiçoar para explodir somente no dobro do espaço, escapou da caixa e em seguida começou a se mover em sua direção. Mecanicamente ele se abaixou e pegou o pequeno objeto entre seus dedos. Talvez fosse melhor soltá-lo antes que explodisse, pensou dando uma risada triste. Não lembrava se o irmão tinha conseguido terminar de trabalhar no invento... Mas antes que fizesse qualquer movimento na intenção de soltá-lo, o Detonador prendeu seu corpo de buzina na camiseta de George, pareceu fungar por um instante e em seguida perguntou, causando um enorme susto nele, que não se lembrava de Fred ter cogitado colocar nenhum feitiço de voz ali:

- Hermione? - o Detonador fez outro movimento que lembrava vagamente a inspiração e antes de se soltar e tentar recomeçar a se mexer: - Hummm, não...

- INFERNO SANGRENTO! Ignorando o martelar ininterrupto em sua cabeça, George largou o Detonador - que tentava de todas as maneiras escapar de sua mão, e rumou para a lareira e em seguida para a casa de seus pais.

Uma forte naúsea fez George respirar fundo quando saiu na lareira da Toca, atraindo a atenção de sua mãe que estava na cozinha (e provavelmente tinha visto a movimentação em seu relógio mágico que voltara ao seu lugar na parede). A senhora Weasley esganiçou-se toda ao vê-lo.

- George, meu filho! Graças a Merlin - Molly segurou o rosto do filho entre as mãos enquanto continuava: - Você está tão abatido...

- Cadê o Rony?

- O Rony? Acho que ele está no quarto. Mas, venha até aqui, - a senhora tentou puxar George para a cozinha, sem muito sucesso. - Eu acabei de tirar um bolo...

- Agora não, mãe!

Com um gesto brusco, George se livrou do toque de sua mãe, que deu um passo para trás, os olhos arregalados e úmidos, observando enquanto ele subia as escadas até o sótão rapidamente.

Rony gemeu alto quando a porta de seu quarto bateu com força na parede, anunciando a entrada de George. Contudo, ser erguido da cama pela gola da camisa, definitivamente o assustara.

- O que...

- DESGRAÇADO, VOCÊ NÃO TINHA O DIREITO!

- Mas o que foi que eu fiz?!

- Você não tinha o direito de mexer nas coisas do Fred!

- Mexer no que?

- Nos inventos de Fred que estavam naquela caixa que você levou.

- Ei, para. Mas que merda! Eu só mexi num daqueles Detonadores Chamarizes, porque estava na caixa de "a terminar".

- O Fred estava trabalhando num modo de aperfeiçoar ele um pouco antes de sairmos para a batalha!

- E como eu ia saber? Eu só imaginei uma utilidade para aquela joça. Me solta!

- Nunca mais, ouviu bem! Nunca mais mexa nas coisas de Fred!

- Pode deixar que eu não vou nem mesmo chegar perto das coisas do Santo Frederico Weasley - debochou Rony, fazendo com que George urrasse furioso.

- Filho da mãe!

- Que diabos está acontecendo aqui? - Gina perguntou, entrando no quarto de Rony e se deparando com ele se defendendo dos ataques de George. - Merlin! George, o que deu em você?

- Sai daqui Gina! O assunto não é da sua conta.

- Ah, mas é sim.

Corajosamente, Gina se enfiou na frente de George, impedindo-o de tentar socar Rony novamente. Mas George não estava realmente se importando se iria machucar alguém ou não, e empurrou a irmã com força, fazendo com ela caisse no chão, junto à porta.

- EU JÁ FALEI! SAI DAQUI GINEVRA!

Rony empurrou George para longe e se aproximou de Gina, ajudando-a a levantar.

- Desça Gina. Vai ficar com a mamãe, pode deixar que eu resolvo isso.

- Ok Rony. Vou mesmo porque ela está aos prantos lá embaixo depois de ter encontrado esse ai - Ela acusou, empertigando-se.

- Vão à merda, vocês dois!

George xingou, mas Gina não parou de descer a escada para replicar. Rony esperou até que sua irmã chegasse no andar debaixo, então se virou para George, que tinha a respiração entrecortada como se tivesse corrido quilometros até chegar ali.

- Acho que está na hora de você escutar umas verdades. Eu não falei nada até agora, porque achava que você tinha o direito de sofrer da forma que bem entendesse. Afinal, Fred era seu gêmeo, e por isso mesmo vocês tinham uma ligação maior. Mas agora você passou dos limites! Todos nós estamos sofrendo com a morte dele, e o que você faz? Trata nossos pais como se tivessem culpa, agride as pessoas...

- Eu não agredi ninguém!

- Você acabou de brigar comigo e arremessar a Gina pelo quarto. O que vai ser depois? Azarar quem quer que atravesse seu caminho?

- Vocês não entendem!!

Sem dar chance para Rony falar mais nenhuma palavra, George desceu as escadas pulando os degraus. Passou pela porta da cozinha como um furacão, sem notar o rosto banhado de lágrimas de sua mãe e o olhar repreensivo de Gina. Lançou o pó de flú assim que entrou na lareira, voltando imediatamente para sua casa.

Tinha sido um erro terrível, ir até à Toca. Era para evitar descarregar toda aquela raiva que sentia em sua família, que preferira se refugiar no apartamento. Somente ele e as lembranças de Fred. Havia um pouco de seu irmão em todos os cantos daquele lugar, não deixando-o esquecer, por mais que ele quisesse. Isso é claro, se ele quisesse.

George revirou-se na cama novamente, depois de colocar a garrafa de whisky de fogo vazia no chão. Decidira que ao menos daquela vez iria se embriagar na cama que era mais confortável. Ele só queria um pouco de paz. Será que era assim tão difícil entender? Somente tempo suficiente para acalmar a dor quase física que sentia. Como as pessoas podiam supor que um dia ele conseguiria superar a morte de Fred? Ele nunca existira sem o irmão e duvidava que conseguisse sobreviver muito tempo sem ele.

- Por que você tinha que morrer, seu desgraçado? - George reclamou, chorando de encontro ao travesseiro.

Uma voz, muito familiar, respondeu da poltrona que ficava do outro lado do quarto:

- Digamos que não tenha sido algo planejado.

- Fred?

A figura de Fred Weasley sorria irônica para George. Não era um espectro como os fantasmas de Hogwarts ou Pirraça, o poltergeist. Era palpável - mesmo que George não se atrevesse a tocá-lo -, e estava largada confortavelmente na poltrona, como sempre fazia. Imediatamente George sentou na cama e encarou o irmão, fascinado.

- Eu tenho as duas orelhas, não é? - Fred zombou levantando um pouco os cabelos para mostrar bem o seu rosto sem deformidades.

- Fred! Mas... Você voltou?

- Claro! Alguém precisava por ordem nessa bagunça... Você não acha que tá dando muito na pinta, não? Chorando pelos cantos por minha causa...

- Eu não...

- Olha só pra você! Largado aí como uma coisa qualquer, olheiras, barba por fazer... E o cheiro? Há quanto tempo você não visita o chuveiro, hein? Isso sem falar no bafo que 'tá de matar hipogrifo voando.

Diante da careta enojada de Fred, George fez algo que nem sabia que seria capaz de fazer novamente algum dia: brincou:

- É fácil para você falar! Ficou com a parte fácil: anjos e nuvens douradas... Ou seriam diabinhas com tridentes?!

- Eu prefiro as anjinhas, se é que você me entende. Aquele ar de inocência enquanto me alimentam. Se bem que tem uns trouxas que falam sobre mil virgens e rios de mel, ou qualquer coisa do tipo. 'Tô pensando seriamente em saber onde que é...

- Ora, cale a boca, seu exibido! - George brincou, tacando um travesseiro na direção do irmão que agarrou facilmente.

- Eu não. Agora eu tenho a eternidade para te perturbar. Não posso desperdiçar essa oportunidade.

Fred sorria abertamente para seu gêmeo. Mas vê-lo assim, tão fisicamente vivo à sua frente, fez com que a dor da saudade ficasse mais forte e George desabafou:

- Eu sinto sua falta.

- Eu sei. Sinto muito por isso.

- O que eu faço?

- Se eu fosse você começava fazendo exatamente o contrário de tudo que fez até agora. É provável que funcione melhor assim.

- Como... sem você?

George soluçou, prendendo as lágrimas que teimavam em se formar nos seus olhos. Fred saiu da poltrona e sentou bem em frente ao irmão. Olhando-o nos olhos, falou com uma seriedade quase nunca usada em vida:

- A loja não era um sonho só meu, George. Foi você quem cogitou a idéia pela primeira vez. Você vai ter que aprender a viver sozinho agora. E vai ter que viver por nós dois.

- Eu não sei.

- Faça isso por mim. Faça por nós.

Carinhosamente Fred abraçou George, sentindo-o sacudir em soluços de encontro ao seu ombro. Era uma despedida e eles sabiam disso. Porém quando George abriu os olhos e tentou se levantar para poder mostrar para Fred o que Rony fizera com o Detonador, percebeu-se sozinho, deitado em sua cama. Apesar de poder ainda sentir o calor do abraço de Fred, havia sido apenas um sonho.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

George parou em frente à porta em sua cozinha que descia até a loja de logros, por longos minutos, somente observando-a. Fazia quanto tempo que não entrava ali? Três meses? Parecia muito mais... Parecia que fora em outra vida. Uma vida mais completa, uma vida mais feliz. George apontou a varinha para desfazer os feitiços que ele e Fred fizeram para impedir que invadissem, mas hesitou. Como seria a partir de agora?

Quando finalmente desceu a escada e olhou para a cortina que separava o salão principal da parte dos fundos, esperou por um instante que Fred aparecesse de repente reclamando por causa de seu atraso. Mas agora não havia mais Fred. Agora era só ele. E ele se sentia partido, e não tinha nada a ver com a sua orelha decepada.

Respirou fundo e procurando se concentrar apenas no que fazia, meneou a varinha, formulando o feitiço que deixou o chão brilhando em seguida. Mais alguns feitiços e as bancadas e prateleiras também estavam, todas, livres do pó acumulado após os meses de ausência.

Trabalho pesado, era disso que precisava. Por isso tinha preferido arrumar os produtos que tia Muriel enviara, sem o uso da magia. Carregou a caixa em seus braços. Ocupou sua mente organizando uma lista mental das mercadorias a serem produzidas e coisas a serem providenciadas, além de como arrumaria uma substituta para Vera, que havia fugido para a França no auge da guerra e de quem não sabia notícias.

O tilintar do sino evidenciou que alguém havia entrado na loja, mas George não se importou em saber que era, apenas avisou:

- A loja ainda não está aberta.

- Eu sei. Oi George.

George fechou os olhos irritado e soltou o ar dos pulmãos com força, transformando-o num suspiro ao mesmo tempo que se virava e respondia, à guisa de cumprimento:

- Angelina.

- E-eu estava passando e vi movimento - ela disse, meio que se desculpando. - Então imaginei que talvez você estivesse aqui.

- Acertou, e como pode ver, estou ocupado - George respondeu ríspido, colocando a caixa de Penas Auto-corretoras que segurava sobre o balcão com força e cruzando os braços em frente ao peito. - Afinal, o que você quer?

- E-eu queria saber co-como você está.

Angelina murmurou, desviando o olhar para o chão, evitando claramente encará-lo. George percebendo isso, sentiu uma fúria gelada percorrer cada póro de seu corpo. A raiva estivera esperando apenas uma chance, uma pequena chance, para ser extravasada e Angelina fora o gatilho que necessitara para fazê-lo perder a cabeça.

- O que você veio fazer aqui se sente nojo de mim? - Ele sibilou se aproximando.

- Eu não...

- Você queria que eu tivesse morrido e não ele, não é? - George agora estava tão próximo que Angelina não teve outra opção a não ser olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos. - Você olha para mim agora, para o lugar onde estava minha orelha, e sente asco.

- George, eu não... Você está...

- Enganado? NÃO, temo que não. Você não sentia nojo quando Fred lhe beijava, mas olhando para mim só o que pode pensar é que vomitaria se eu lhe encostasse sequer um dedo. - Como se precisasse provar a si mesmo que tudo que falava era real, George agarrou Angelina, que olhava para ele abismada, pelos ombros e continuou: - Vamos ver o quanto eu sou realmente asqueroso...

Com a fúria latejando em seu ouvidos e os sentimentos confusos, George cravou seus lábios sobre os de Angelina que, imobilizada nos braços dele, tentava valentemente não ser subjugada. Mas com a força extra que o desvairio concedia ao rapaz, foi praticamente impossível não ser empurrada de encontro ao balcão e ter seu corpo esmagado pelo dele, que continuava a agir irracionalmente.

- Me larga - Angelina suplicou num murmúrio de encontro à boca de George, sendo calada pela avidez com que George lhe preenchia.

Ele mal raciocinava. Angelina tinha sido de Fred. Era como se o resgatasse através dela. Os braços de George que a prendiam, se afrouxaram levemente, quando ele passou a acariciar suas costas. Aproveitando para ganhar algum espaço, ela o empurrou no mesmo instante que ele olhava com desejo e perguntava:

- Eu tenho o mesmo gosto que ele?

- George, me solte por favor...

- Solta ela, George!

A ordem, dada por Harry ao entrar na loja, foi mais eficaz do que um rugido, mas apenas fez com que George parasse de tentar beijar Angelina. Ainda abraçando-a, ele perguntou:

- O que faz aqui, Harry?

- Acho que chegou a hora da gente ter uma conversa.

- Se você não percebeu, eu estou no meio de uma coisa importante aqui.

- Ah eu percebi sim! Angelina, você poderia nos dar licença? - A jovem olhou para Harry agradecida e soltou-se, dessa vez facilmente, de George. Ela saiu, murmurando um 'obrigado' para Harry quando passou por ele.

- E eu posso saber a que devo a honra dessa visita? - George escarneceu, cruzando os braços numa posição defensiva.

- Você não acha que está passando dos limites, não?

- Eu não sei do que você está falando.

- Sabe sim. Não foi só você quem perdeu alguém que amava na guerra, caso não tenha percebido.

- Eu sei que não.

- Não parece, pois anda por aí como se fosse o único. Maltratando a todos que se aproximam para tentar te ajudar!

- Acho que o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer não é da sua conta, Potter.

- Eu concordava com isso enquanto você não mexia diretamente com mais ninguém, mas agora você vai ter que me ouvir.

- Nossa, e não é que é "O Eleito" falando?

- Você está enganado. Quem está falando é o "Se você continuar agindo como um idiota eu acabo com a sua raça"! – Os olhos de George se arregalaram. Harry podia não perceber, mas a aura que emanava dele quando estava nervoso era quase palpável e capaz de atemorizar os mais desavisados. E os olhos verdes pareciam gelo quando ele deu mais um passo a frente e cutucou o peito de George. - Se você encostar um dedo sequer na Gina novamente, você vai se ver comigo!

- E se você encostar um dedo na minha irmã eu faço o que?

- Enquanto estiver bancando o imbecil irresponsável? Nada.

George e Harry se encararam durante longos segundos até que George desviou o olhar novamente para a caixa de Penas Auto-corretoras, que havia abandonado com a chegada de Angelina. Queria discutir com Harry, brigar à moda trouxa, duelar, qualquer coisa que o ajudasse, mas não podia. Não de Harry. Harry Potter era, possivelmente, a pessoa de quem a guerra havia cobrado mais. As pessoas que amavam Harry, e que ele também amava, foram sendo mortas pelo caminho para que ele triunfasse. Não todas, e ele agradecia fervorosamente por isso. Mas Harry sabia o que ele estava passando, sentira na pele e na alma a dor que George sentia, e ainda sim continuou em frente até alcançar seu objetivo e salvar o mundo mágico. Como rebater isso sem se sentir um completo egoísta?

- Todos nós amavamos Fred - Harry recomeçou. A voz baixa e triste enquanto apoiava uma das mãos no ombro de George. - Nunca vi seus pais tão arrasados quanto no funeral. Seus irmãos e eles estão tentando seguir em frente, mas se já é difícil sem nada atrapalhando, com você agindo desse jeito, fica praticamente impossível.

Harry soltou o ombro do cunhado e rumou para a porta. Contudo, antes de sair virou-se novamente e completou:

- Eles precisam de você, do mesmo modo que você precisa deles. Pense nisso.

--xxxxxxxxxxxx--

_N/Sônia: Aaaahhhh, estou lendo um sonho antigo! D – Desde a morte de Fred, a jornada de George após o que aconteceu me ronda os pensamentos, e tinha muita vontade de vê-la escrita. E eis que, como toda a boa história, esta encontrou sua narradora perfeita. Poucos conhecem e admiram a família Weasley, toda a sua sensibilidade, o gênio forte, a valentia e o amor profundo e incondicional que cercam e guiam estes fantásticos ruivos, como nossa Pri conhece! – Então, minha irmã, parabéns pelo começo arrasadoramente bom! Obrigada, pelo presente que está nos dando na forma de seu fantástico, atormentado e apaixonante George! – Conte comigo, sempre! – Nem preciso ser um Firenze da vida para te dizer, com certeza!: SUUUUUCEEEESSSOOOOOOOOOOOO!! – Beijos muitos, amada! Até o próximo! D _

N/A: Pois é, a Sônia acendeu o pavio quando comentou que gostaria de fazer uma fic do George. Eu fiquei tempos sem nem pensar nisso, quando de repente... POFT! A fic começou a tomar forma na minha cabeça. O que eu fiz? Em vez de agir como devia e ficar quietinha até a vontade passar (hauhauhauah), eu cacei a Sônia e pedi para que ela me ajudasse. E juntando as minhas idéias com as dela surgiu "George". Eu assino, mas pelo menos metade do que está escrito aqui é culpa da Sônia. Beijos querida. Parabéns para nós. Um beijo pra Sô também pelas arts que está fazendo para me... inspirar.


	2. Parte II

George – Parte II

Fora ainda mais difícil do que George imaginara. Apesar de todos os esforços de sua família – e provavelmente por causa disso -, sentira a falta de Fred ao seu lado na mesa da Toca.

Parecia que esperavam que ele fizesse alguma brincadeira ou dissesse uma piada a qualquer momento. Como se ele conseguisse pensar em algo espirituoso, enquanto tudo ao seu redor o fazia lembrar do irmão.

Tinha que se lembrar de quebrar a cara de Harry depois que tudo melhorasse, por tê-lo convencido a ir até a Toca comemorar o aniversário de Gina.

Talvez fosse melhor bater nele de uma vez, já que não sabia se um dia ia se sentir melhor.

Pelo menos ninguém podia mais dizer que ele não estava tentando. Não parara de beber, mas na última semana não ficara embriagado nenhuma vez. Bom, na verdade ficara sim, mas apenas uma única vez e foi somente depois de ter recebido uma carta endereçada a Fred. E concordara em voltar a almoçar na Toca aos domingos. Céus, ele nunca imaginara que isso pudesse ser tão difícil.

Quando conseguira arrumar uma desculpa boa o suficiente para voltar para casa, a solidão o atingira no instante que aparatou em frente ao apartamento, e só piorou quando passou a ver Fred em cada canto. A tentação de sucumbir ao esquecimento que a bebida proporcionava, começou a corroê-lo de tal forma que decidiu dar uma volta pelo Beco Diagonal, antes que acabasse atacando as garrafas de cerveja amanteigada que ainda restavam em sua cozinha.

Aos poucos o local voltava à balburdia que exibira anos antes, no período anterior à guerra. Famílias caminhavam alegres, entrando e saindo das lojas abertas durante os sete dias da semana durante o recesso escolar, que acabaria em breve.

Talvez, quando as aulas em Hogwarts já tivessem começado, ficasse mais fácil fazer aquele passeio. Ao contrário do que imaginara, estava sendo quase uma tortura ver aqueles rostos tranquilos e sorridentes passando por ele. Já estava prestes a desistir quando ouviu uma voz conhecida lhe chamar:

- George! Ei, George!

Lino Jordan gesticulava animado, próximo ao balcão da nova sorveteria Fortescue - reaberta por um dos sobrinhos do velho Florean. Resignado, George nada mais pôde fazer além de ir falar com o amigo. Coisa que evitava há semanas.

- Oi Lino, como vai?

- Muito bem. Acabo de assinar um contrato com a Rádio Bruxa...

- Aqui senhor, seu pedido. Dois shakes grandes de creme com whisky. São 2 sicles, - a balconista interrompeu, entregando os copos para Lino, depois se virou para George e perguntou: - E o senhor, o que vai querer?

- Eu? Nada... por enquanto, - George completou ao ver a cara de desagrado da funcionária da sorveteria. Seguindo Lino, continuou: - Que bom Lino. Eu vou...

- Nem pense em sair daqui. Vamos conversar um pouco, não fazemos isso desde... - Lino parou de falar assim que percebeu que iria tocar no nome de Fred. - Venha, faça companhia para a gente.

- Eu não... - George tentou responder, mas Lino não prestou atenção, nem lhe deu chance de falar.

- Angelina, olhe quem eu encontrei.

- Ah, oi George.

- Olá Angelina.

- Nossa, que caras são essas? Até parece que não gostaram de se rever!

- A gente... se encontrou há alguns dias - murmurou Angelina com os olhos presos no copo que Lino lhe entregara ao sentar.

O rapaz, olhou dela para George, sentado ao seu lado com as orelhas mais vermelhas do que alguma vez Lino lembrava-se de já ter visto e comentou, acertando em cheio.

- E pelo visto você foi um asno.

George limitou-se a concordar com um movimento de cabeça, evitando olhar para Angelina, do outro lado da mesa. Lino ergueu uma sobrancelha e resolveu mudar de assunto.

- E então, como vão as coisas? Quero dizer... com a loja.

- Não vão. Não sei se vou conseguir ajeitar tudo sem ajuda.

- E aquela garota, a Vera? Ela era muito... competente.

George engoliu um riso forçado e passou a cavoucar a toalha da mesa enquanto respondia com a careta típica de quando era pego no meio de uma traquinagem.

- Competente não era bem o caso. Fr... _Nós_ a escolhemos mais por ficar bem no uniforme. De qualquer forma, ela sumiu assim que fechamos a loja. Nunca mais soube dela.

- E seus irmãos? Ter tantos devia servir para alguma coisa.

- Meus irmãos tem a própria vida para cuidar... – George sorriu levemente e olhou para Lino. – Gina se ofereceu para me ajudar. Mas eu conheço muito bem aquela cara de anjo que ela usou. Gina vai aproveitar para ficar de olho em mim, esperando que eu surte a qualquer momento... Vai... ser o inferno! – George tremeu a cabeça, sacudiu os ombros e coçou o peito, incomodado. - Graças a Merlin falta pouco para ela voltar para Hogwarts.

- Eu acho a sua irmã o máximo! Com todo respeito, cara – Lino completou após elogiar Gina.

- É melhor mesmo. Ela e Harry estão juntos de novo. E ele, bem, _é ele_, não é?

- Eu acho que eles formam um casal muito bonito, - Angelina comentou, finalmente entrando na conversa.

George a encarou.

- É, suponho que sim.

- Gente, está na minha hora. Ainda tenho que contar as novidades para meus pais, - Lino Jordan se levantou, terminando de beber o shake que pedira. Beijou o rosto de Angelina e falou: - 'Lina', adorei te rever, você está ainda mais bonita. Quem sabe a gente não podia sair uma noite dessas?

- E a Kate? – Angelina brincou com um sorriso irônico.

- É mesmo... Viu o que você faz com os homens? Nós esquecemos de tudo quando estamos diante de tamanha beldade.

- Deixa de história, seu bobo. Eu te conheço muito bem para cair na sua conversa.

- Eu não posso ser culpado por tentar, posso? – Lino gracejou com uma piscadela e então virou-se para George, e enquanto batia levemente em seu ombro continuou: - Foi bom te rever, cara. 'Tava com saudades. Posso aparecer qualquer dia?

- Claro – George respondeu com sinceridade. _Talvez fosse mais fácil se tivesse seus amigos por perto.__  
_

- Ok. De repente eu consigo arrumar um tempo para te ajudar na loja, não sei. Vai depender do horário que me encaixarem na rádio. Eu só vou saber amanhã.

- Certo.

Um silêncio constrangedor se seguiu à saída de Lino. Angelina e George olhavam em direções opostas, ambos tentando encontrar um modo de saírem dali. Mas George sabia que não adiantaria fugir. Se ele já se sentia horrível pelo que tinha feito na loja, antes de reencontrá-la, estando frente à frente com ela, esse sentimento parecia prestes a sufocá-lo.

- Eu... eu queria te pedir desculpas pelo que... aconteceu naquele dia. Eu não podia ter agido da forma como agi.

As palavras saíram dolorosamente de George. Ele queria gritar que tinha sido estúpido e arrogante, mas procurou manter o tom de voz baixo.

- Tudo bem.

- Não. Não está nada bem – ele devolveu irritado, fazendo com que Angelina o olhasse. – Se fosse com outra pessoa. Se... Fred não tivesse mo-morrido, você não ia deixar passar.

- Geor...

- As pessoas me olham como se eu tivesse algo contagioso. Você acha que eu não percebo? Eu... eu estou tentando... me levantar, mas...

- George, – Angelina interrompeu-o segurando a mão dele sobre a mesa. – Você tem razão. Eu sinto muito, - ao ver o olhar exasperado que o rapaz lhe lançou, continuou: - Você foi realmente um... cafajeste, naquele dia. E eu só vou relevar tudo aquilo, porque você estava bêbado, ok?

- Melhorou um pouco.

O ambiente entre eles ficou mais leve. Angelina riu, fazendo os olhos de George ficarem cravados em seu sorriso.

- Se você fizer questão, - ela continuou, - eu posso tentar bater em você.

- Eu bem que merecia – George respondeu, fazendo-a sorrir ainda mais antes de voltar a tomar seu shake. - Eu... Eu vou indo. Tenho que... Foi muito bom te encontrar, Angelina. Apareça qualquer dia, juro que não vou mais agir como um idiota com você – falou, beijando-a no rosto. – A gente se vê.

George se levantou e já estava prestes a voltar para seu apartamento quando ouviu Angelina chamando-o.

- George?

- O que foi?

- Estava pensando... Eu poderia ajudar você na loja.

- Mas você não estava fazendo um tipo de estágio no Ministério?

- Estava, mas acabou. E além disso, não era bem o que eu queria.

- Eu não sei...

- Ah vamos, eu preciso de um emprego e você de um ajudante.

- Eu não... – mesmo sem ter certeza de que aquela era a melhor decisão, George acabou por aceitar ao ver o brilho dos olhos de Angelina ao fitá-lo. - Está bem.

- Ótimo! Quando eu começo?

- Ok. Amanhã. Você pode vir amanhã.

-x-x-x-x-x-

George não dormiu direito naquela noite. Quando Angelina apareceu, no meio da manhã, já o encontrou na loja, entre papéis e caixas cheias de produtos. Ela logo se mostrou bastante eficiente ajudando-o com a organização. Eram tantas coisas a providenciar e a fazer que a semana passou voando.

Às vezes, George percebia que Angelina olhava-o pensativa, durante vários minutos e mais de uma vez flagrou-a observando uma foto do time de quadribol da Grifinória, tirada no último ano deles em Hogwarts, que ficava sobre a mesa do escritório. Mas procurava não se sentir incomodado com isso.

Os dias seguiram cansativos e produtivos, e - mesmo que muitos produtos ainda estivessem faltando -, George reinaugurou a loja no último sábado antes do começo das aulas em Hogwarts.

A loja ficara repleta desde o instante que as portas foram abertas. Todos os amigos passaram por lá para cumprimentá-lo e George até mesmo agradeceu a ajuda oportuna que Rony deu, atendendo aos clientes, durante toda tarde. Já era bem tarde e George estava terminando de registrar algumas encomendas que recebera quando Angelina chamou-o da porta do escritório:

- George?

- Sim, o que é Angelina?

- Já terminei de arrumar tudo aqui na frente para amanhã.

- Hum, ok - George respondeu, continuando suas anotações.

- Você... Você vai ficar ai?

- Só mais um pouco... - George falou, finalmente olhando na direção de Angelina, que entrou, parando em frente a ele. - Se quiser pode ir.

- Não. É que... eu pensei que talvez você quisesse sair... Você sabe, jantar fora para comemorar, ou algo assim.

- Eu não... Não to ainda muito no clima... Desculpe. Eu pensei em preparar algo, eu mesmo.

- Ah, não precisa. É claro que eu entendo.

Angelina foi até onde havia guardado sua bolsa e já se preparava para sair quando George se aproximou e perguntou:

- Você gosta de macarrão?

- Eu...? Bem, gosto. Gosto sim.

- Se quiser me fazer companhia...

Angelina concordou com um sorriso tímido, desviando os olhos negros para o chão, levemente constrangida. George não tinha pensado realmente em jantar. Provavelmente iria comer alguma coisa que ainda restasse em sua cozinha, das muitas remessas que sua mãe tinha feito. Mas até que um bom prato de macarrão poderia cair bem. Meio sem jeito, conduziu Angelina até o apartamento que ocupava na parte de cima da loja e após algum tempo, já estavam, os dois, acomodados na mesa de centro da pequena sala, apreciando uma garrafa de vinho dos elfos que ainda sobrara com um prato de macarrão que George fizera questão de preparar sem ajuda.

- Nossa, isso está realmente bom. Não imaginava que você soubesse fazer algo na cozinha.

- Eu tive que aprender a me virar, não é?

- Esse molho está uma delicia.

- É uma receita da minha mãe. Mas é claro que o dela fica ainda melhor, a dona Molly é realmente uma excelente cozinheira.

- O Fr... _ele_, falava a mesma coisa.

Após alguns segundos de um silêncio incômodo, George apoiou a cabeça entre as mãos e reclamou, irritado.

- O que as pessoas acham que eu vou fazer se falarem o nome dele? Gritar? Surtar? Morrer?

- Desculpe, é que... Eu não ouvi ninguém falando o nome do Fred perto de você, pensei que tivesse pedido...

- Eles não percebem que é ainda mais doloroso quando evitam...

- Também acho, - Angelina concordou, observando o rapaz ao seu lado, que parecia ao mesmo tempo tão igual e tão diferente daquele que conhecera. Quando ele pousou a taça novamente na mesa, ela colocou sua mão sobre a dele e concluiu: - Você sente muita falta dele, não é?

George olhou diretamente para Angelina. Ela fora namorada de Fred e devia estar sofrendo tanto quanto ele. No entanto, enquanto ele se martirizava e a tratava com grosseria, Angelina tentava consolá-lo.

- Sim. Eu sinto... Muita. Mas você também deve sentir.

Angelina recomeçou a comer, desviando seus olhos para o prato. Conversar com George, sobre Fred, parecia certo e inevitável.

- A gente estava pensando em reatar... antes da batalha - ela descansou os talheres na borda do prato e tomou um gole do vinho. - Quer dizer, EU estava pensando em reatar, o Fred parecia bastante decidido.

- Ele me contou, - George sentiu uma pontada incomoda, mas ignorou-a e continuou. - E o que você tinha decidido?

- Não importa mais, não é mesmo? - Angelina confessou dando de ombros, resignadamente. - Mas eu acho que, apesar de não ter certeza de que seria feliz, eu teria cedido em algum momento. Você sabe muito bem como o Fred podia ser persuasivo quando queria.

- Você não gostava mais dele?

- E-eu não sei...

- Ah, desculpe. Eu estou me metendo onde não sou chamado.

- Eu é que não deveria ter falado sobre isso. Uma coisa é dizer o nome, outra bem diferente é conversar sobre ele...

- Tudo bem, não tem problema. É justamente esse tipo de coisa que me irrita, entende? As pessoas ficam me poupando, mas às vezes o que eu quero é conversar sobre ele.

- Oh, certo...

George terminou de beber o restante do vinho que estava em sua taça e depois de um momento, com um sorriso triste, falou:

- Sabe do que mais eu sinto falta? De dividir tudo. Parece estranho, mas é isso. Era uma coisa que nós sempre fizemos e agora... Agora que eu não tenho mais com quem dividir, me sinto... perdido.

- Você está falando de dividir coisas? - Angelina perguntou, enchendo novamente as taças.

- Não só de coisas, mas também pensamentos, idéias... Tem dias que eu tenho problemas até na hora de escolher a meia que vou colocar. Nem sei se consigo tomar alguma decisão importante sozinho...

- Vocês dividiam tudo, _tudo_ mesmo?

George confirmou, balançando a cabeça, enquanto bebia mais um longo gole de vinho dos elfos.

- Até as namoradas? - Angelina perguntou, observando-o pelo canto dos olhos.

George parou de beber e, mesmo notando os olhos de Angelina cravados nele, evitou-os, enquanto pensava. Sua vontade maior era mentir, mas não conseguiu e com uma careta envergonhada, respondeu:

- Algumas vezes.

- Oh! Certo... E... Como era? Digo, como vocês faziam? - perguntou franzindo as sobrancelhas com curiosidade.

- Puxa vida, eu não me orgulho muito disso, ok? Vejamos, quando somente um de nós dois tinha um encontro, ou a garota era gost... digo, bonita demais, a gente meio que revezava, - George arriscou um olhar rápido para Angelina, antes de continuar. - Ficava um tempo, depois dava uma desculpa qualquer, saia e era o outro que voltava.

Ele sentiu que suas orelhas ferviam enquanto mantinha os olhos fixos na taça. Era muito mais seguro se ele não visse qualquer traço de decepção no rosto de Angelina.

Mas Angelina não estava decepcionada. Aquela era uma atitude típica dos gêmeos e quando se atreveu a fazer aquela pergunta, já imaginava qual seria a resposta. E apesar de tentar reprimir a todo custo, não conseguiu evitar que seu corpo formigasse de antecipação quando perguntou:

- E... Bem, eu estou incluída nessas vezes?

- Não! - ele respondeu categórico, passando a olhá-la nos olhos. - Você sempre foi especial demais... para nós dois.

Levou algum tempo até que Angelina conseguisse realizar exatamente tudo que tinha escutado. Provavelmente o fato de ter bebido umas duas (ou seriam três?) taças de vinho dos elfos, estivesse atrapalhando seu raciocínio. Ou talvez fosse a intensidade com que George a olhava. Aos poucos, desviou o olhar, limpou a garganta e falou

- Nossa, já está tarde. Acho melhor eu ir embora, se eu não quiser que meu patrão reclame de atraso amanhã.

- Eu acabei te prendendo tempo demais, não foi? Me desculpe.

- Não! Eu adorei o jantar - Angelina se levantou, sendo seguida por George. - Obrigada.

- Foi um prazer - ao ver que ela se dirigia para a porta, George sugeriu: - Pode usar a lareira.

- Ah, obrigada. Acho mesmo que bebi demais para aparatar.

Angelina sorriu e seus olhos refletiram as chamas da lareira. George respirou fundo, tentanto manter o foco de seus pensamentos.

- Fique a vontade para usá-la sempre que quiser.

- Vou me lembrar disso - Angelina se aproximou e beijou o rosto de George, com carinho. - Boa noite e muito obrigada pelo jantar.

George ainda ficou olhando para as chamas da lareira, mesmo após elas se tornarem novamente vermelhas depois de Angelina ter sumido por elas enquanto estavam verdes por conta do pó de flú. Sua mente travava um conflito interno.

Deixou a taça vazia e a louça sobre a mesa e foi para o quarto, onde largou-se sobre a cama e escondeu a cabeça no travesseiro. Não podia deixar que seus pensamentos fossem para o rumo onde estavam indo.

- Francamente, mano. Eu achei que você tinha aprendido alguma coisa comigo. Macarrão? – George sentou-se de encontro a cabeceira da cama, olhando para Fred, sentado na poltrona, com os olhos estreitos. – Você deveria ter levado Angelina num restaurante e só depois trazido ela pra cá... E definitivamente, não devia ter deixado ela sair tão cedo.

- Cala a boca.

- Eu não entendo qual é o problema. De verdade. No mínimo seria interessante ver vocês dois juntos.

- Eu e Angelina só vamos trabalhar juntos.

- Sei... Isso para mim tem outro nome.

- E o que você sabe, afinal? – George ficou de pé num salto. Apontando para seu gêmeo, continuou, com raiva: - Você está morto. MORTO! Não deveria nem mesmo estar aqui, quanto mais falando besteira.

- Exatamente. Então já que é você quem está vivo, não tem motivo nenhum para deixar essa oportunidade passar, não é? – Fred perguntou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- Angelina não é uma "oportunidade"!

- Não?! Então é o que?

George deixou de encarar Fred e passou a andar de um lado para o outro do quarto, como se fosse uma fera enjaulada.

- Eu não sei o que ela é, mas ela foi SUA namorada.

- E daí? Talvez ela seja o caminho...

- Caminho do que? – George perguntou confuso, parando de andar para voltar a encarar o irmão.

- O _seu_ caminho...

_NB Sonia_: Isso está tão bom, que eu não consigo mais pitaquear!!!!!!! Afff!! Se eu não arranjar algo pra fazer por aqui, a Pri vai me dispensar por justa causa! Rsrsrsrs...- Eu **amo** quando o Fred vem dar uma força ao irmão! Faz um bem enorme para a gente, também! =D – E concordo com ele!..._**Macarrão?????**_ ô.O – Ok, ok... Com ele eu comeria sopa de jiló com aspargos queimados. Macarrão é um banquete, em tal companhia - ;D - É um bálsamo para o coração ver o George melhorando, não é? Aos pouquinhos, aos tropeções, às turras consigo mesmo, mas melhorando. É! Acho que ele encontrou mesmo... "O caminho"... *feliz, feliz* - Novamente, declaro: Está bom demais, mana! Tão redondinha e bem escrita que só me resta aplaudir! MUITO!!! – E torcer pelo próximo capítulo! LOGO!!!!!! – ;D - Beijo no coração!!!! Nos vemos no próximo!!! – **BRAVO!** =D

N/A: Ai está mais uma parte dessa história que me surgiu de forma tão inesperada. Agradeço a todos pelo incentivo e pelos elogios.

Um beijo enorme para minha beta Sônia Sag que foi quem plantou a idéia da fic e colabora com muitas das idéias que eu coloco aqui.

Obrigada a quem leu no Lumus, na Floreios ou na Fanfiction, em especial: Sô Prates, Nat W, Pedro Henrique Freitas, Rafael Wrencher, vivi, Kelly**, Deby, Gwendolen Chant, Fabíola Cardoso, Bernardo Cardoso, Livinha, Sandy Meirelles, Clara Isbela Black, Sally Owens, Paty Black, Pamela Black, Guta Weasley Potter, Bruna Weasley, Ara Potter, Deby Magid e Fannie.

Aguardem a terceira parte, um 2009 maravilhoso para todos.

Bjks da Pri.


	3. Parte III

George - Parte III

Faltava pouco tempo para o Dia das Bruxas e o grande movimento de compradores fazia com que a loja de logros mais parecesse um formigueiro. Mais do que encher o caixa de galeões, sicles e nuques, George agradecia pelo infindável entra e sai de pessoas ocuparem toda a sua atenção. Com isso ele conseguir manter a cabeça suficientemente cheia de coisas, para com isso, não pensar em Fred.

O som das passadas que, mesmo sem querer, George já reconhecia como sendo de Angelina a antecedeu e fez com que ele erguesse os olhos do pedido de material que estivera preenchendo, assim que esta passou pelo umbral da porta. Era evidente que ela que usara os poucos minutos desde que haviam fechado a loja para se arrumar e o solavanco que George sentiu na boca de seu estomago ao vê-la, fez com que o tom que usasse fosse mais ríspido do que ele pretendia.

- Já vai?

- Já. Meu primo chegou tem uns minutinhos.

Como Angelina continuava parada em frente à mesa, encarando-o, George ficou ainda mais irritado e com um sorriso irônico perguntou:

- E o que você está esperando, então?

- Meu pagamento. Você concordou em me dar um adiantamento hoje, esqueceu?

- Esse seu "primo" não vai pagar o jantar para você? - George perguntou enquanto estendia algumas notas para Angelina, após longos minutos em que ele, desnecessariamente, ficou procurando o dinheiro.

- Não é da sua conta - ela respondeu de mau humor ao guardar as notas dentro da bolsa. - Até amanhã.

- Eu vou com você até à porta - ele declarou, levantando-se e seguindo-a até a parte da frente da loja. Percebendo o olhar furioso que Angelina lançou, resolveu completar: - Eu preciso... verificar a quantidade de uma coisa... antes de fechar o pedido.

- Sei...

George procurou não olhar na direção da porta quando Angelina saiu, mas mesmo não querendo acabou vendo-a abraçar o rapaz que a esperava com um enorme sorriso. O fato disso não agradá-lo se devia somente à uma preocupação de amigo. Pelo menos era o que ele tentava se convencer.

Assim que o casal saiu de seu campo de visão, George desistiu de tentar parecer ocupado. Largou a caixa de penas que estivera mexendo e trancou a porta. Passou ainda alguns minutos cogitando se devia terminar de preparar o pedido de material que começara ou se aceitava o convite que Lino lhe fizera para tomar umas cervejas amanteigadas.

Já que nenhuma das duas opções lhe agradava, com um suspiro cansado, George meneou a varinha e apagou todas as luzes do andar de baixo, subindo os degraus que levavam até o seu apartamento no escuro. O luar clareava somente o suficiente para que ele - que sabia exatamente onde cada coisa se encontrava - não tropeçasse em nada, então George não se deu ao trabalho de acender as luzes. Pegou uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada ao passar pela cozinha e, em seguida, se largou sobre o sofá na sala.

Quando a noite se transformou em madrugada, George já havia perdido a conta de quantas garrafas de cerveja esvaziara, sem contar o resto do whisky de fogo que encontrara no fundo do armário. Sua mente foi assolada por lembranças de Fred, autocomiseração e algumas inoportunas imaginações sobre Angelina até conseguir adormecer.

Ao acordar, com o barulho insultante de um vendedor de rua do Profeta Diário (que gritava à plenos pulmões a manchete do dia), George percebeu que gratificação do esquecimento não lhe fora concedida naquela vez, e sua cabeça doia como se estivesse sendo pisoteada por hipogrifos.

Mal-humorado, levantou do sofá onde passara a noite e arrancou pela cabeça a camiseta que usava antes de entrar no banheiro e tomar um banho. A água fria serviu para acordar seus músculos, mas não para relaxá a cabeça latejando, enrolou-se na toalha antes de vasculhar o armário sobre a pia à procura do remédio trouxa que guardava para curar suas enxaquecas.

Sua principal vontade era afundar-se em sua cama e esperar o remédio começar a agir, mas, ao olhar o relógio sobre a cômoda do quarto, viu que estava atrasado e, pelo silêncio do andar de baixo, Angelina também.

Mal terminara de vestir as calças e colocar seus sapatos quando ouviu o barulho seco de alguém chegando por sua lareira. Seu mau-humor aumentou ao perceber que a pessoa entrando em sua sala era Angelina.

- Ah, oi. Bom dia - a garota cumprimentou ao vê-lo parado no corredor secando os cabelos e com um olhar duro. - Desculpe chegar assim, mas você disse que eu podia usar a lareira quando quisesse e como eu estava atrasada...

- Pelo visto a noite foi boa.

- O quê? - ela estreitou os olhos para ele assim que notou o sarcasmo. - O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Exatamente o que eu falei.

- Olha, George, eu não vou ficar aqui discutindo com você, está bem? Eu tenho muito o que fazer lá embaixo e...

- Acho que eu errei - ele cortou-a. - Do jeito que você está azeda, a noite não deve ter sido assim _tão_ agradável.

- É você quem está sendo desagradável - Angelina relanceou os olhos pela sala e continuou, enquanto George se aproximava. - Ah, logo vi. Bebendo novamente? Você já...

A frase que Angelina ia dizer, ficou pelo meio quando George a interrompeu novamente.

- Me conta. A comida era ruim ou o problema foi depois que vocês saíram do restaurante?

- Como é?

- Deixe-me adivinhar? A _mágica_ não aconteceu, estou errado? - ele provocou. Perdendo as estribeiras, Angelina avançou contra ele lhe dando um empurrão.

- Idiota! Me deixa em paz, Fred! - O nome saiu antes que ela se desse conta e, na verdade, só percebeu realmente o que falara, ao ver George empalidecer e seus olhos se encherem de dor. - Me desculpe, eu não...

- Tudo bem - a dureza na voz de George contradizia as palavras. Quando Angelina deu um passo em sua direção, ele virou de costas e afastou-se.

- Olha, todo mundo tem suas dores pra curar. Eu ainda tenho minhas feridas. Por que temos que ficar nos preocupando em pisar em ovos de fadas mordentes por sua causa...?

- Eu não devia ter me metido na sua vida... - George falou sem se virar. - Pode... pode ir descendo que eu já vou.

- George...

- Eu ainda preciso terminar de me arrumar, me dê licença.

Angelina ainda ficou parada um longo tempo enquanto via George fechar a porta de seu quarto atrás de si.

O dia, na loja de logros, estava sendo difícil. Fosse pela infindável movimento de compradores, fosse por estar com a cabeça cheia, o fato era que Angelina não estava dando conta de atender sozinha a todas as pessoas na loja e já estava prestes a violar o espaço que resolvera dar a George e procurá-lo novamente no apartamento para pedir que viesse ajudá-la. Mas ao ouvir passos descendo a escada, relaxou. Contudo, Ron não era o Weasley que ela esperava ver. Cumprimentou-o em meio ao atendimento a um grupo de jovens bruxos estrangeiros que pareciam bastante animados com as Penas Resposta-Esperta e Auto-Revisora que examinavam. Quase na hora do almoço, Angelina desistiu de esperar e foi perguntar para Ron sobre George.

- Seu irmão não vai descer?

- Quem, George?

- É.

- Ele saiu - respondeu sem se virar, enquanto separava alguns nuques e entregava a um grupo de garotas semi-histéricas que o cercava. - Aqui está seu troco. Tenham um bom dia.

- Saiu? Mas eu não...

- Eu tinha combinado com ele de vir ajudar na loja hoje. Então, assim que eu cheguei ele pediu para eu tomar conta de tudo porque precisava dar uma saída. Aconteceu alguma coisa? Ele estava com uma cara...

- Não... Eu... Sim? - Angelina interrompeu o que dizia para atender a uma senhora que tentava insistentemente comprar uma caixa de Feitiços Patenteados para Devanear.

Depois da senhora, foi um casal à procura de algo para presentear seu afilhado e um senhor atrás de um Chapéu-escudo. Ao ser informado que estes só eram vendidos com autorização do Ministério, o homem se contentou com algumas pastilhas de vomitilhas enquanto resmungava que esperava que fosse o suficiente para que a esposa não o matasse. Angelina só teve alguns minutos de descanso no meio da tarde e estava tão inquieta que chamou a atenção de Ron.

- Foi assim tão grave?

- O-o que?

- A sua discussão com George.

- Não. Mas... - Angelina desviou os olhos rasos d'água e completou num sussurro. - Eu o magoei...

Ela achou que Ron havia se afastado para não ficar tendo de tomar conta de uma garota chorana, então, se surpreendeu quando ouviu novamente a voz dele.

- Hum, certo. O movimento da loja diminuiu um pouco, então eu vou sair e procurar por ele. Se você achar que não 'tá dando conta, feche a loja que depois eu me viro com George, ok?

Angelina mal teve tempo de balbuciar uma resposta afirmativa. Assim que terminara de explicar sua ideia, Ronald já apanhava sua capa e subia as escadas, provavelmente para usar a lareira.

O vento frio fustigava a pele e Ron precisou fechar bem o seu casaco antes de continuar seu caminho até o túmulo de Fred. Como imaginara, encontrou George sentado sobre a relva úmida, encostado na lápide e com o olhar perdido.

- Você não podia ter escolhido um dia mais quente para vir até aqui?

- Como você...

Ronald chutou umas pedrinhas para longe da lápide e sentou ao lado de George enquanto respondia à pergunta não completada.

- O relógio da mamãe, é claro. Como ele estava apontando pra Hogwarts imaginei logo que você não devia estar aqui visitando a Ginny.

- Eu precisava de um pouco de paz.

De todos os seus irmãos, realmente George era de longe quem mais parecia estar precisando de um pouco de paz, mesmo achando que isso já estava levando tempo demais. Mas ele não iria julgá-lo. Se o irmão precisava de paz, ele tentaria ajudá-lo. E estava ali para dar o seu apoio, mesmo que isso significasse fica sentado num chão úmido, encostado na lápide de Fred.

- Você não almoçou? - A pergunta de George, depois de bastante tempo em que permaneceram em silêncio, pegou Ron de surpresa.

- Eu comi uns sanduiches mais cedo. Por quê?

- Seu estômago roncou.

- Ah é. Foi mesmo. Mas eu meio que já me acostumei.

- Você pode pedir à McGonagall para comer alguma coisa na cozinha. Eu não acho que ela vá negar. Além do mais, isso seria uma boa desculpa para você encontrar sua estudante preferida.

- Eu vou fazer isso depois.

- Depois do quê?

- Depois que você me contar o que aconteceu.

- E quem disse que eu quero conversar sobre o que quer que tenha acontecido com você?

- Ninguém. Mas eu acho que você precisa conversar com alguém e já que eu estou aqui...

- Por mim você pode ir embora. Eu não tenho nada para conversar.

- A Angelina parecia bastante preocupada - Ron contou depois de mais alguns momentos em silêncio. - O que é que 'tá rolando entre vocês?

- Nada que seja da sua conta.

- Ela estava praticamente às lágrimas quando eu sai.

- Eu não quero falar sobre ela, ok? - George resmungou irritado. Ron chegou mesmo a pensar que seu irmão não fosse falar mais nada e estava prestes a desistir, quando este continuou: - Ela me chamou de Fred.

- E daí? - Ronald perguntou incerto. - Pelo que me consta até a nossa mãe confundia o nome de vocês.

- Eu sei - após um suspiro impaciente, George resolveu continuar. - É só que... é difícil explicar.

Ron observou George por alguns segundos e só depois perguntou:

- Você gosta dela, não é?

- Ela era a namorada do Fred.

- E...?

- Como assim: e? Você não percebe? - George exclamou exasperado.

- Certo. Ok. Você quer continuar com essa cena, sentindo pena de si mesmo e ciúmes do Fred, vá em frente. Eu vou é aproveitar que estou aqui para ver a Hermione.

Batendo as mãos na roupa, para tirar os resquícios de terra, Ronald levantou, sem dar chance para George rebatê-lo e rumou para a grande porta de carvalho que dava passagem para o interior do castelo.

Ele devia estar ficando mesmo maluco, se estava dando ouvidos para as palavras de Ron. Mas a verdade era que o irmão mais novo não havia sido o único que lhe dissera que já era hora dele dar a volta por cima. O próprio Fred (ou sua consciência como ele acreditava que aquelas aparições fossem) já havia lhe falado isso. O difícil era convencer a si mesmo que ele podia viver sem o irmão, que isso não seria uma afronta ao seu gêmeo morto.

Com esses pensamentos em mente, George abriu a porta de casa, após ter passado no caldeirão furado e ter comprado a garrafa de vinho dos elfos que levaria para o almoço n'A Toca no dia seguinte. E quase deixou-a cair quando deparou com Angelina adormecida em seu sofá.

De alguma forma, aquilo lhe pareceu tão perfeito, que passou a incomodá-lo e o pouco de calma que havia reunido nas horas que passara ao lado do túmulo de Fred começou a se esvair.

Colocou a garrafa com força sobre a mesinha lateral, enquanto xingava baixo e tirava o sobretudo. O barulho surtiu o efeito desejado e Angelina despertou.

- O que... Ah, é você George. Eu estava te esperando e acabei adormecendo... Me desculpe, mas é que o dia foi...

- Olha, tudo bem. Você não precisava ficar me esperando. A gente fala sobre a loja na segunda, ok?

- Não é isso - ao ouvir a declaração dela, George parou o movimento de pendurar o casaco no cabideiro e fechou os olhos, esperando-a continuar. - Eu queria falar sobre... sobre hoje de manhã.

- Eu não acho que a gente tenha nada para falar.

- Tem sim. Pelo menos, eu tenho.

- Angelina, não...

Inesperadamente a garota o interrompeu, segurando-o pelo braço e virando-o de frente para ela.

- George, olhe para mim. Por favor.

Mesmo sabendo que seria um erro enorme, George não conseguiu evitar fitar os grandes olhos negros de Angelina. Sentiu algo viscoso envolver a boca de seu estômago enquanto encarava-a hipnotizado.

- Eu preciso que você me perdoe de verdade. Eu sei que você ficou magoado e eu não queria isso.

- Não? - Ele repetiu distraído, seus olhos agora fixos nos movimentos que os lábios carnudos faziam.

- Não!

- Nem eu.

Ele concordou sem ter noção realmente com o que. Na verdade, ele não queria era sentir tudo aquilo que sentia por Angelina naquele exato instante: carinho, respeito, uma vontade louca de acariciar seu rosto e um desejo tão forte de tomar seus lábios, que só se deu conta que a tomou em seus braços e a estava beijando, quando sentiu os braços dela envolvendo seu pescoço.

George queria ir mais rápido com tudo, aplacar de uma vez com todo o desejo que o consumia, mas, em vez disso, agia devagar, provocando e torturando, mais a si mesmo do que a sua companheira. Suas mãos deslizaram pelas costas de Angelina, enquanto conduzia-a cuidadosamente para trás até tombarem no sofá onde ela havia ficado esperando-o.

Em algum lugar na sua mente, George esperava que Angelina fosse pará-lo, empurrá-lo ou desse qualquer indício de que ele fora longe demais. Mas não. Ela parecia totalmente entregue ao acomodar-se no sofá, escorregar seus dedos nos cabelos vermelhos e sussurrar entre os beijos, que o último resquício de sanidade o deixou.

Angelina não parecia se importar com o peso dele sobre seu corpo, com as pequenas mordidas que ele dava em sua orelha, nem mesmo com os movimentos lentos e ousados que ambos faziam, enroscados no velho sofá

Depois disso, tudo deveria ter acontecido muito mais rápido, mas George estava decidido a tornar aquele momento memorável. E teria sido se, enquanto ele começava a abrir os botões da blusa que ela usava, a cabeça de seu pai não aparecesse na lareira, chamando-o.

- George?

- Merda! - Exclamou baixinho, rolando para o chão e para frente, de modo a impedir que seu pai conseguisse ver o sofá. - O que foi, pai?

- Não é nada. É só que a sua mãe soube do seu sumiço e não ia ficar sossegada até saber como você estava.

- Eu estou bem, pai. De verdade. Agora, será que o senhor não podia...

- Eu já estou indo - Arthur interrompeu e completou: - Não esqueça do almoço de amanhã.

- 'Tá pai, eu não vou esquecer, ok?

- Boa noite.

- Tchau pai!

Mesmo antes de se virar, George sabia que ele e Angelina não continuariam de onde haviam parado. E uma parte de sua mente - a menor e que falava mais baixo - achava que tinha sido melhor assim. Então, não foi com surpresa que viu Angelina levantar-se sem encará-lo e com a face mais ruborizada que sua pele negra permitia:

- E-eu... eu vou... indo.

- Angelina! Espera, - ela parou de tentar se afastar e aguardou até ele ficar de pé em sua frente. Tentou evitar, mas George ergueu seu rosto delicadamente até poder olhá-la nos olhos. - Eu não... não quero pedir desculpas pelo que houve aqui.

Angelina soltou um pequeno suspiro de alívio e murmurou:

- Eu não queria que você se desculpasse.

Em seguida, tocou os lábios de George com os seus por um momento antes de pegar um punhado de pó de flu, falar seu destino e sumir no meio das labaredas verdes que encheram a lareira da sala dele.

N/B Sally: Ahhh essa fic é bissexta, mas me encanta tanto. É tão interessante acompanhar esta jornada do George e a Pri escreve de um jeito... Ah, sabe, tem autores que conseguem atingir o âmago da personagem. A Pri, com certeza, conseguiu isso com o George. É como ler um extrato dos pensamentos da JK. Ótimo capítulo, comadre! Estou aqui aplaudindo!! Beijos!!

N/B Sonia: Uooooowwwwwwww!!! Vixe, que capítulo!!! O Ron, O RON, nossa colher de chá de sensibilidade preferida, sendo a voz da razão! E o melhor, sem sair do estilo dele!=D - E o que dizer da parte... aquecida. Pela primeira vez eu quis gritar com o patriarca Weasley mais do que a Molly o faria... ;D Isso lá é hora de aparecer, cáspita! ô.O Só por Merlin...- Mas, o que mais me tocou foi vislumbrar a volta por cima de George acontecendo. Ainda de leve, ainda no começo, mas, tá lá! =D - Amei Pri!!! MUUUITOOOOOO!!! - Beijos, e até o próximo!

N/A: Amores, desculpem a demora para atualizar GEORGE, mas eu decidi terminar de escrever DESENCONTROS primeiro e só então me dedicar exclusivamente a esta fic. Espero que esse capítulo agrade, se não a todos, pelo menos à maioria, hehehe. Um agradecimento especial à Sonia Sag que plantou a ideia da fic e a Sally Owens que betam mais essa fic. No próximo capítulo eu respondo aos comentários individualmente, mas dessa vez, mando apenas um grande beijo agradecido a:

Thayna Zumba, Gwendolen Chant, So Prates, Lily Rouwood, Sandy Meirelles, BERNARDO CARDOSO, Fabíola Cardoso, Deby, Kelly, Paty Black, Hope-W, Diana W. Black, Grace Black, Hinata C. Weasley, Ana Carolina, Pedro Henrique Freitas, Livinha, Ara Potter e Gabi W.

Bjks da Pri


	4. Parte IV

George - Parte IV

George chegara a pensar em abrir a loja excepcionalmente naquele domingo que antecedia o Dia das Bruxas, mas não poderia faltar ao almoço n'A Toca. Não que já não houvesse perdido muitos daqueles almoços familiares, principalmente nos últimos tempos, mas aquele era especial. Era aniversário de sua mãe e ele sabia que Molly Weasley gostaria de estar rodeada por seus filhos. Mesmo que nem todos pudessem comparecer já que Ginny estava em Hogwarts e Fred...

Não havia conseguido dormir direito. Seus pensamentos, por mais que tentasse evitar, sempre voltavam à Angelina e o pequeno momento de paixão ocorrido entre eles. Derrotado, desistiu de tentar parecer mais bem disposto, segurou firmemente a garrafa de vinho que comprara, verificou se o presente de sua mãe estava guardado no bolso interno de sua veste, apanhou um pouco de pó de flú, jogou-o na lareira e rumou para a Toca.

O almoço em homenagem à aniversariante, feito totalmente por Fleur com a ajuda de Gui e Carlinhos - que desde a Batalha de Hogwarts procurava vir pelo menos uma vês ao mês visitar a família -, estava muito saboroso, embora não merecesse todos os elogios que Molly Weasley receberia se fosse ela a cozinheira. Depois de se fartarem e começarem a se sentir mais relaxados, devido às várias garrafas de vinho dos elfos esvaziadas, os oito Weasley e Harry iniciaram uma acalorada e divertida discussão sobre o rumor que corria pelos corredores do Ministério, de que Percy havia sido pego em flagrante aos amassos com uma bruxa do Departamento de Feitiços Experimentais.

Quando Percy parecia prestes a explodir e Rony acabara de tecer um comentário que contorcera-lhe as entranhas, de tanto que as palavras o fizeram se lembrar de Fred, George virou o rosto para o outro lado, na direção das sobremesas, sentindo-se tolamente disperso. Entendendo errado a atitude do filho, Molly, aproveitando para lhe servir um pouco mais de torta de caramelo, perguntou para George:

- Por que você não trouxe a sua namorada, querido? Eu adoraria conhecê-la.

Com um olhar ressabiado, George rebateu:

- Eu não tenho namorada.

- Mas como não? Seu pai me disse que...

Olhando de relance para o pai, que claramente fingia prestar atenção no estranho argumento que Percy dava sobre o ocorrido, George continuou:

- Papai deve estar vendo coisas demais. E se metendo onde não é chamado. Com licença.

Ignorando o fato de ter elevado a voz ao ponto de interromper a conversa dos irmãos, e de sua mãe estar ollhando-o com os olhos arregalados, George se levantou e rumou para dentro da casa, pisando duro.

Enquanto Gui, Percy e Carlinhos se entreolhavam, sem saber exatamente que atitude tomar com relação a George (as ideias variavam entre abraçá-lo e azará-lo), Rony ficou de pé ao mesmo tempo que Arthur, mas impediu seu pai de continuar, avisando:

- Deixe que eu vou lá falar com ele.

Ao contrário do que esperava, Rony encontrou o irmão sentado no sofá da sala, com a cabeça apoiada no encosto do sofá e o olhos fechados. Em silêncio, sentou-se na poltrona em frente a George e perguntou:

- Você quer conversar?

- Se eu disser que não, você vai me deixar em paz?

- Provavelmente não.

Com um suspiro derrotado, George abriu os olhos e inclinou-se para frente, apoiando os braços nos joelhos. Seu olhar era preocupado e as palavras sairam apressadas e quase num múrmurio, como se estivessem sendo segredadas.

- O que você acha que as pessoas iriam dizer se, de repente... sei lá, Carlinhos começasse a sair com a Fleur?

- O QUE? A Fleur e o...

- Maldição, - George resmungou, antes de acalmar o irmão mais novo. - Quer fechar essa bocão, seu idiota? Não é nada disso. Foi só um exemplo.

- Ah, tá. Mas você esperava o que? Você chega e me diz que Gui 'tá sendo corneado...

- Chega! Eu usei um exemplo infeliz, ok? É só que eu queria saber... Ah, deixa para lá. O que você sabe afinal? Você é só um moleque!

- E você é realmente um velho gagá.

- Não, é só que... Você não entenderia...

- Sem você explicar, fica difícil mesmo.

Mas antes que George rebatesse, uma coisa pequena começou a esvoaçar pela sala, atraindo a atenção. Soltando uma imprecação, Rony agarrou Pichitinho, em cuja perna se encontrava um pergaminho enrolado. Livrou a coruja de sua carga e resmungando, colocou-a sobre o ombro.

- Esse bicho não muda nunca!

- Carta da Mione? - George perguntou, apontando para o pergaminho.

- É, mas eu leio depois.

- Não. Não precisa se preocupar comigo. Eu estou bem. A gente conversa depois, ok? - Diante do olhar cético do irmão, completou: - É sério, Ron. Eu já estava indo lá para fora. A torta de caramelo da Fleur é quase tão boa quanto a da mamãe, não acha?

- Se você diz - Ron falou. Depois, estreitou os olhos e concluiu: - Mas, se você quer mesmo saber a minha opinião, ninguém vai te crucificar se você começar a sair com a Angelina...

Levou horas até que George desistisse de tentar dormir. Depois que saíra da casa dos pais, andou a esmo pelo Beco Diagonal, tomou algumas canecas de cerveja amanteigada no Caldeirão Furado junto com Lino Jordan, como haviam combinado e, quando não encontrou mais nenhuma desculpa para não fazê-lo, voltou para o apartamento sobre a loja de logros.

Já era hora de seguir em frente. Ouvira esse conselho em diversas ocasiões e de diversas pessoas, que chegara a hora de acatá-lo. Mas como? Nenhuma pessoa conseguira explicar. Nem mesmo Harry, a quem o destino obrigara a seguir em frente tantas vezes, conseguira lhe dizer como superaria a morte de Fred, dera apenas uma sugestão. _Tente voltar à sua rotina, não se apegue às lembranças nem às coisas de Fred. Não tente esquecer, pois você não irá conseguir..._ Com um longo suspiro, George resolveu partir para a segunda parte do conselho que ouvira de Harry. Fizera a primeira e tinha que admitir que estava funcionando. A rotina de trabalho o fazia parecer quase normal novamente.

Não se apegar às recordações de Fred era praticamente impossível, já que estas lembranças, em grande parte, também eram as suas. Mas podia abrir mão das coisas de Fred. Talvez mantivesse um daqueles horríveis suéteres com as iniciais deles bordadas, que sua mãe sempre lhes presenteava nos natais. Mas só isso. E apenas um.

Num impulso, levantou-se da cama, apanhou a varinha e rumou para o quarto do irmão, ao lado do seu. Acendeu a luz com um movimento de varinha e conjurou uma caixa onde começou a colocar as roupas que estavam na primeiras gavetas da comoda ao lado da cama. À medida que a caixa ia se enchendo, George sentia que um peso ia sendo tirado de seu peito, mas, ao mesmo tempo, sentia a tristeza invadindo-o.

Já havia esvaziado praticamente todo o armário, quando lembrou do fundo falso que ele e Fred haviam providenciado no móvel. Puxou a segunda gaveta interna até que ela saísse completamente, enfiou o braço no espaço que surgiu e apalpou o fundo da gaveta de cima. Viram isso num filme trouxa, assim que foram morar em Londres e, sabendo que os bruxos normalmente não davam valor às ideias dos que não usam magia, resolveram testá-la. Funcionou muito bem, visto que até ele quase tinha esquecido daquilo, pensou enquanto desprendia a caixa que estava escondida no armário.

George ficou imaginando o que Fred teria escondido ali, sacudindo a caixa e percebendo o barulho de algo batendo contra a madeira. Sentou-se sobre a cama e abriu a caixa em suas mãos com curiosidade, deparando-se com uma caixa menor e com um pergaminho endereçado à Angelina como conteúdo. Foi com uma curiosidade mórbida que ele olhou o que havia ali dentro. O que encontrou não chegou a surpreendê-lo, mas o fez se sentir pior. Teve de conter a vontade quase irresistível, que o acometeu, de colocar tudo de volta nos lugares e atear fogo no quarto. Por um momento, chegou a maldizer a boa educação que recebera de seus pais e que o tornara um homem íntegro, pois de outra forma, poderia simplesmente fingir que não encontrara nada no quarto além de roupas e livros velhos. De qualquer maneira, ele tinha uma memória muito boa e, provavelmente, só a lembrança já seria capaz de enlouquecê-lo.

Não precisou pensar muito para se convencer do que seria correto fazer. Assim, quando finalmente o relógio em seu braço mostrou uma hora mais apropriada, George levantou-se do sofá onde havia ficado pensando em sua recente descoberta e, de vez em quando, abrindo a pequena caixa que encontrara e que descansava sobre a mesa à sua frente, apenas para se certificar que era real. A despeito da friagem que dava sinais do inverno rigoroso que estava para chegar, tomou um banho frio (aproveitando para descarregar toda sua frustração nos xingamentos à água gelada) que o deixou alerta.

Preparou um café forte, do jeito trouxa, e tomou-o lentamente, deixando que os pensamentos que o atormentavam, ou melhor, o pensamento, aos poucos invadisse a sua mente mais uma vez. Ele não tinha alternativa. Na verdade, ele soubera disso desde o instante que vira o conteúdo da caixa escondida no quarto de Fred.

Após a segunda xícara de café, apanhou a pequena caixa sobre a mesa da sala, guardou-a dentro do bolso das vestes magenta que voltara a usar e desceu para abrir a loja de logros, pelo menos uma hora antes do que normalmente fazia.

Algum tempo depois, quando estava atendendo um grupo de crianças particularmente ruidoso, George percebeu que Angelina descia as escadas, vinda de seu apartamento. Como previra, assim que as crianças passaram pela porta, deixando a loja, a jovem se aproximou com um sorriso tímido.

- Algum problema, eu ter usado a lareira?

- Nenhum.

- Então, por que essa cara? - ela perguntou ao mesmo tempo em que passava a mão pelo rosto dele em um carinho que forçava-o a olhá-la.

Essa era outra coisa que tivera certeza que aconteceria. Depois do beijo que haviam trocado no sábado anterior, Angelina esperaria que ele não ficasse tão distante, tão arredio. Ele chegara a imaginar o mesmo. Fora tolo em pensar que pudessem iniciar algo próximo a um romance como se nenhum dos dois tivesse um passado. Como se não tivesse havido Fred.

- Eu preciso te...

George mal começara quando a sineta da porta interrompeu-o. Fechou os olhos, deu um suspiro resignado e murmurou, antes que Angelina se afastasse para atender aos clientes que entravam.

- A gente conversa mais tarde.

No restante da manhã e em boa parte da tarde, George passou tentando evitar a presença de Angelina. Por duas vezes ele fingira estar muito ocupado escrevendo uma relação de material, quando ela entrava no escritório onde havia se refugiado.

No momento em que uma forte chuva começou a açoitar as vidraças da loja, e os clientes já haviam desaparecido por quase uma hora, George desistiu de evitar o inevitável. Apalpou a caixa em seu bolso, foi até a frente da loja, colocou o aviso de "fechado" e trancou-a com acenos de varinha, sob o olhar desconfiado de Angelina. Em seguida, decidindo que era preciso um lugar mais apropriado para conversarem do que entre as prateleiras lotadas de logros, pediu que garota o acompanhasse até seu apartamento.

Depois que Angelina, ainda ressabiada, sentou-se no sofá, George depositou a pequena caixa de madeira que encontrara no quarto de Fred no colo dela e acomodou-se na poltrona, evitando assim, a terrível tentação de trocar tudo aquilo por uma tórrida sessão de amassos.

- O que é isso?

- É seu. Abra.

- Meu? - Com um franzir de cenho e movimentos hesitantes, Angelina abriu a caixa. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando viu o que havia dentro, soltando uma exclamação genuinamente surpresa. - George! Eu não esper...

- _Fred_ comprou isso para você - ele interrompeu com a voz dura.

- Como é? O Fred? Mas...

- Eu encontrei ontem, enquanto estava arrumando o quarto dele. Aparentemente ele ia dar a você quando surgisse uma oportunidade, mas... bem... Ele já havia preparado tudo, veja. Tem até uma carta para você.

- Ele me disse que havia comprado algo pra mim, na última vez que nos falamos... - Angelina comentou mais para si, encarando o delicado anel solitário, cujo brilhante reluzia mesmo na fraca luminosidade produzida pela lareira. - George... eu não...

- Acho melhor deixar você sozinha um pouco para poder ler a carta sossegada.

Levou o tempo necessário para ler uma enciclopédia inteira até que George juntasse coragem para retornar à sala. E soube que ainda não tinha sido o suficiente ao perceber os traços de lágrimas que rolavam abundantes no rosto da garota quando ela o olhou e contou, num sussurro:

- E-ele disse que tinha comprado um presente para mim... Sabe, um pouco antes de irmos para... para a batalha...

George desviou os olhos, sentindo suas entranhas congelarem, sem ter certeza do que falar em resposta. Foi poupado quando notou Angelina se levantando e preparando-se para sair.

- E-eu... eu já vou.

- Ok.

- Até amanhã - Angelina se despediu enquanto rumava, não para a lareira como George esperara mas, para a porta de saída do apartamento.

- Não vai usar a lareira?

- Não. Eu acho que vou andar um pouco... Colocar os pensamentos no lugar.

Enquanto via a porta se fechar atrás da garota, George sentiu-se quebrar. Por um louco segundo desejou, esperou até, que Angelina lhe dissesse que aquele anel não significava nada. Que o que sentia por ele, George, era maior do que qualquer outro sentimento que já houvera experimentado. Mas ele nunca pudera competir com Fred. Em nenhum momento enquanto ele estivera vivo, muito mais agora quando o irmão estava morto.

George não ficou surpreso por Angelina faltar ao trabalho, nos dias que se seguiram - incluindo o Dia das Bruxas em que ele precisou apelar para a ajuda de Ron -, sem dar nenhuma explicação. Na verdade ele achava até melhor que isso acontecesse. O único problema era que, com a proximidade do Natal, as vendas já estavam aumentando e logo ficaria impossível dar conta de tudo sozinho. Por isso, havia colocado um anúncio no Profeta Diário com uma oferta de emprego e esperava que já nos dias seguintes ele pudesse resolver essa situação. O que ele não imaginou foi que justo no dia em que havia se formado uma fila de garotas em busca do emprego, Angelina resolvesse voltar à loja.

Ele ouviu o tilintar do sino preso à porta e apenas pensou que fosse mais uma candidata à vaga, já que estava entrevistando, na sala que usava como escritório, uma garota morena e curvelínea que ele lembrava vagamente de ter cruzado pelos corredores algumas vezes durante a escola, e não podia ver o que acontecia no salão. Talvez, se tivesse podido ver o modo como Angelina encarou a fileira de garotas, George não teria se surpreendido pelo modo como ela interrompeu a entrevista, dirigindo-se a garota mas com os olhos cravados nele.

- Você poderia aguardar lá fora um momento?

Enquanto a garota balbuciava uma mistura de desculpas e reclamações ao se levantar e sair, George se limitou a encarar Angelina com os olhos estreitos. Em seguida, foi até a parte da frente da loja de onde a garota o ouviu se desculpar com as pretendentes ao emprego e pedir que deixassem a ficha preenchida para que ele entrasse em contato.

George não demorou para voltar e assim que ele se sentou novamente à sua frente, Angelina perguntou, num tom que misturava acusação e desespero:

- Por quê? - George se limitou a erguer uma sobrancelha e esperar até que Angelina concluiu. - Por que você me entregou esse anel?

Os olhos de George pousaram no delicado anel de noivado que Fred comprara para Angelina e que a garota colocara em sua mão direita. Tentando, sem muito sucesso, não pensar no que aquilo significava, ele apenas respondeu o óbvio.

- Fred havia comprado para você. Ele explicou no bilhete que estava junto.

- Exatamente! Por que você não... não deixou para lá? Eu pensei que nós estávamos... que nós íamos...

- E depois que eu te entreguei esse anel tudo mudou, certo? - ao vislumbrar os olhos de Angelina fixarem-se nele, cheios de lágrimas, George concluiu: - Então eu agi bem.

- Mas você não...? Eu pensei que você gostasse de mim.

George soltou um riso triste antes de se levantar e, passando uma das mãos pelos cabelos vermelhos, andar até o outro lado da pequena sala para voltar a encarar Angelina.

- Gosto, mas eu não posso competir com isso - ele declarou, apontando para o anel que ela usava.

Num rompante, Angelina aproximou-se de George, agarrou-o pela frente das vestes, e beijou-o sofregamente. Foram longos segundos de uma paixão arrebatadora até que, ainda com os lábios junto ao rosto dele, Angelina assegurou num sussurro angustiado:

- Esse anel não significa nada.

- Reconheça, se não significasse, você não estaria aqui, fazendo essa cena toda - George retorquiu, afastando-se dela. - Você uma vez me disse que não sabia se ainda gostava de Fred - falou sério, lutando contra o gosto amargo do ciúme em sua garganta. - Eu acho que, agora, você já sabe a resposta.

- Eu estou muito confusa.

- E você acha que eu não estou? Você era a namorada do Fred, caramba.

- Eu não quero me afastar de você, mas... eu sinto como se ele estivesse sempre nos rondando - Angelina confessou, enterrando o rosto no peito de George que não conseguiu evitar abraçá-la.

- Eu sei, entendo o que você quer dizer. - Depois de alguns instantes, George fechou os olhos e se amaldiçoou pelas palavras que iria proferir. - A verdade Angelina é que você não gosta de mim. Você apenas vê o Fred em mim...

- Não! É só que eu...

- Talvez seja melhor a gente se afastar por um tempo.

Angelina deu dois passos para trás, encarando-o como se de repente tivesse brotado ramos de Arapucosos em seu rosto. Mas a surpresa foi visivelmente cedendo lugar à mágoa. Os olhos dela correram de George para as fichas da garotas que ele entrevistara, espalhadas por toda a mesa e em seguida ela perguntou:

- Você vai me substituir, não é?

George não sabia exatamente se entendera a pergunta, já que seu cérebro parecia acometido por alguma doença súbita e paralisante, mas decidiu por uma resposta sincera.

- Isso é você quem vai decidir. Eu preciso de alguém ao meu lado... para me ajudar.

Depois que o sino atrás da porta principal tilintou denunciando a saída de Angelina, George voltou a se sentar, encarando o monte de pergaminhos e objetos sobre sua mesa e sentindo a raiva borbulhar dentro de si. Com um gesto furioso, varreu tudo para o chão, sentindo uma alegria fria em ver o conteúdo do seu tinteiro cair sobre vários papéis importantes.

- Até que você não demorou muito para perceber que fez uma tremenda burrada!

George fechou os olhos ao ouvir a voz de Fred. A última coisa que ele precisava, no momento, era de ser espezinhado pelo fantasma do irmão morto. Apoiou a testa na madeira fria da mesa esperando que, ao ignorar o irmão, este desaparecesse e ele pudesse, enfim, dar vazão às lágrimas que fechavam sua garganta.

- Nossa, que maduro! Você acha que eu vou fazer o que se continuar me ignorando? Morrer? Só se for de pena.

- Por que você não vai perturbar outro, hein? Eu não sou seu único irmão - George rosnou sem, contudo, olhar na direção de Fred.

- Mas é o único que continua metendo os pés pelas mãos. Eu realmente não acredito que você deixou a Lina ir embora.

- Cale a boca!

- Se não o que? Você vai jogar o tinteiro em mim?

- Eu quero ficar sozinho.

- Então está fazendo um ótimo trabalho - sem se dar por vencido, Fred acomodou-se na cadeira perto da parede, apoiou os pés sobre a mesa e só depois continuou. - Você sabe o que tem que fazer, não é?

- Sei. Tenho que parar de ver e ouvir pessoas que já morreram!

Num rompante, George se levantou e rumou para o apartamento, mas ao entrar na sala deparou-se novamente com Fred, que já estava esperando-o sentado em sua poltrona favorita com um sorriso ironico.

- Booo.

- Vai embora Fred! Você não percebe que só está piorando as coisas?

- Eu? Não fui eu quem deixei a Angelina ir embora, para começo de conversa.

- Mas é _você_ que ela não consegue esquecer!

- E é você quem não está fazendo nenhum esforço para que ela me esqueça.

- Como se fosse fácil, ou possível! - George exclamou exasperado.

- Bom, não era em mim que ela estava pensando naquela noite em que vocês dois quase... 'Cê sabe...

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza, hein? Quem pode afirmar se quando eu a beijei, quando ela gemeu, ela não estava vendo a você em vez de a mim?

- Ahá! Eu sempre soube que você era um covardão inseguro!

- E pelo visto doido, já que fico dando ouvidos a um fantasma!

- E pode acrescentar nessa lista burro, por desistir tão fácil da garota que ama.

- Por que você não volta logo de uma vez para as suas nuvens, diabinhas, ou o que quer que tenha no lugar onde você está?

- Porque é muito mais divertido ficar zombando de você. Eu não teria problema nenhum em ficar por aqui algum tempo te perturbando até que tome uma atitude.

Mais uma vez George tentou fugir da aparição de seu irmão, indo para o banheiro e abrindo o chuveiro. Desfiou uma série dos mais repugnantes palavrões que ele conhecia quando avistou Fred num dos cantos e este começou a cantarolar:

- Um fantasma incomoda muita gente, mas o fantasma do Fred incomoda muito mais!

Durante o banho foi até relativamente fácil ignorar a cantoria de Fred, mas depois, durante a tentativa de ler a edição d'O Profeta Diário que deixara sobre a mesa pela manhã, ou escolher uma nova atendente entre as diversas fichas preenchidas, foi ficando cada vez mais complicado. Talvez, se ele estivesse perto de outras pessoas, seu desafinado e espectral irmão desaparecesse. Torcendo para estar certo, deixou o apartamento e foi dar uma volta pelo Beco Diagonal, já formigando de gente por conta das compras de Natal.

Resolvido a não cometer a sandice de sair no tapa com um fantasma - mesmo que esse fantasma estivesse perseguindo-o há algumas horas tentando irritá-lo com uma insuportável paródia de música infantil -, George pagou a conta no Caldeirão Furado forçando um sorriso para a nova atendente e saiu de encontro ao ar frio que corria pelo Beco Diagonal. Desistiu de ir ao encontro do amigo Lino Jordan na Rádio Bruxa e voltou para casa.

Se fosse enlouquecer de vez, que pelo menos fizesse isso entre as paredes de seu próprio lar.

N/B Sally: Uou! Eu amo o Fred! Ficou excelente, comadre. Cheio de dor, mas sensível a ponto da gente querer dar um obliviate no George para ele poder ser feliz. O fim ficou divertidíssimo, bem ao estilo JK, hihi. Parabéns! Já aguardando o próximo ansiosa!

N/A: Aff, demorou eu sei. E sei que o capítulo não está tão grande quanto eu gostaria também. Mas, eu prefiro ele pequeno e com alguma qualidade do que repleto de baboseiras sem sentido, então resolvi postar.

A boa notícia é que a pós está no final (o que me dá mais tempo), mas a má é que ela ainda não acabou e tenho uma monografia para escrever...

De qualquer forma eu agradeço o carinho e a compreensão de vocês que não desitiram de mim. Um grande beijo a:

Ana Potter, Fabíola Cardoso, Lily Rounwood, Bernardo Cardoso, Paty Black,Thayna Zumba, NathyHime, Pedro Henrique Freitas, Livinha, Diana W. Black, Grace Black,Hope-W, Lica e Sô Prates pelos comentários.

Um agradecimento mega especial para Kelly, Sally Owens e Sonia Sag que me aturam pedindo conselhos, ajuda e revisões, para que a fic saia a contento.

Um grande beijo,  
Priscila Louredo


	5. Parte V

George - Parte V

George bateu com insistência na porta, sem se preocupar com o barulho que fazia. E quando esta se abriu, nem se deu ao trabalho de verificar quem o tinha feito, antes de começar a falar:

- Angelina, eu tinha que vir... Senhor Johnson?

- Você está morrendo, meu filho? - O senhor calvo e com evidente cara de sono o interpelou. - Porque, se não é esse o caso, volte depois. De preferência, bem depois de ter clareado.

- Eu não... Claro, eu não me dei conta... Me desculpe...

O jovem Weasley já estava se preparando para ir embora, quando a voz de Angelina antecipou-se a ela.

- Pai? Com quem o senhor... - com o olhar intrigado, Angelina continuou. - George! Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- O rapaz já estava de saida, Lina.

- A gente conversa outra hora.

George se desculpou, mas foi impedido de sair pela garota que segurou-o pelo braço e puxou-o para dentro da sala de sua casa.

- Não, espere! Pai, o senhor poderia nos dar licença?

- Lina, são duas horas da madrugada, vocês podem deixar isso para amanhã.

- Pai, por favor, não vamos demorar, prometo.

- Eu não queria incomodar...

- Por isso veio bater na porta dos outros em plena madrugada - o senhor Johnson ironizou em voz baixa, porém audível.

- O seu pai tem razão, Angelina. Conversamos pela manhã.

- Nada disso. Agora que eu já acordei não vou conseguir dormir sem saber o que aconteceu de tão grave para você aparecer aqui a essa hora. Se você não entrar, vou com você para o seu apartamento - Angelina concluiu, cruzando os braços e encarando alternadamente George e seu pai.

- Pelas barbas de Merlin, eu devo estar começando a caducar... - o pai de Angelina resmungou, antes de virar as costas e rumar para o próprio quarto, deixando os dois jovens a sós.

Angelina arrastou George para que se sentasse ao lado dela no sofá e perguntou:

- O que houve, George?

- Nada... Quero dizer... - ele encarou-a por alguns segundos, porém, em seguida fechou os olhos e negou, com movimentos de cabeça desalentados. - Eu não devia ter vindo...

- Mas veio, então o mínimo que você pode fazer é dizer de uma vez.

- Certo, - após um suspiro nervoso, George voltou a encarar Angelina, cravando seus olhos nos dela. Segurou a mão da jovem nas suas e disse: - Eu não quero substituir você. É isso.

- Ok... Eu estarei na loja pela manhã. Mas talvez, seja necessário contra...

- Não. Não é da loja que eu estou falando. É de mim... De nós.

- George...

- Assim... Assim que você saiu, eu me dei conta da besteira que tinha feito. Você tinha razão, eu gosto de você. É isso que importa, não é? O anel... Esse anel não tem que significar nada. Ele é... é só uma lembrança, como o Fred. Ele não está mais aqui, não é? E...

As palavras de George, que antes se atropelavam para ser ditas, sumiram quando Angelina desvencilhou-se dele e se levantou.

- George, eu nem sei o que dizer... Eu também fiquei pensando no que você falou e...

- E?

- E se você estiver certo? E se eu só estiver buscando o Fred através de você?

- Mas você não está, está? - Ele perguntou, ficando de pé na frente dela e segurando-a firmemente pelos braços.

- Eu não sei! Olhar para você é olhar para em você é como tocá-lo e de repente eu já não sei mais quem está ao meu lado.

- Angelina...

- Eu não posso fazer isso! Nem comigo, nem com você.

- Eu não me importo! - Exclamou desesperado.

- Mas eu me importo.

- Quando... quando a gente estava lá em casa na-naquela noite... Você pensou nele? Você se lembrou dele?

- George, por favor, vamos deixar esse assunto para lá, ok? Eu não tenho condição... Eu não quero falar sobre o que quase aconteceu com a gente.

Angelina desviou o olhar e se afastou, ficando de costas para George. Sentia-se completamente perdida entre as emoções que sentia e aquelas que achava sentir. Procurou parecer um pouco mais serena, mas ao se virar, apenas conseguiu ver a porta de sua casa se fechando atrás de George.

.

.

.

.

A neve se acumulava sobre o peitoril da janela estreita, atrapalhando ainda mais a luminosidade da sala do apartamento sobre a loja de logros, mas George não reparou. Sua mente vagava entre pensamentos, enquanto tentava terminar uma lista de pedidos.

O Natal e os festejos de Ano Novo haviam passado, o movimento na loja diminuíra novamente e, agora que tinha uma nova funcionária, ele podia se dar ao luxo de fazer ao menos uma parte do trabalho burocrático em casa.

Os olhos de George focaram a poltrona preferida de Fred mais uma vez e a velha sensação de tristeza o acometeu. Parecia que o fantasma de seu irmão, finalmente, havia desistido de lhe atormentar, depois de passar horas a fio o incitando a procurar Angelina, através de uma musiquinha idiota.

Ainda se lembrava claramente da expressão penalizada de seu gêmeo, assim que fechara a porta da casa da garota atrás de si e desaparatara. Fred o observara se largar no sofá e, após  
tentar confortá-lo, desvaneceu-se lentamente.

Fred teria se divertido um bocado durante as festas na Toca. Principalmente se tivessem conseguido flagrar Harry no quarto de Ginny. Porque, tanto ele quanto Ron tinham certeza absoluta que 'o Eleito' estava escondido no quarto da irmã caçula naquela tarde, depois do Natal. Maldita capa da invisibilidade!

Um pequeno sorriso saudoso surgiu nos lábios de George, ao imaginar a reação de Fred aos acontecimentos familiares. Estava tão imerso em lembranças não ocorridas, que quase não escutou baterem na porta.

Suas entranhas se contorceram em surpresa ao ver Angelina parada logo atrás de sua nova funcionária, quando abriu a porta que ligava seu apartamento à loja, no andar de baixo.

- Eu não queria incomodar, senhor Weasley, mas essa moça insistiu em querer falar com o senhor.

- Tudo bem, senhorita Waters, não tem problema. Entre, Angelina - George fez um gesto indicando o caminho e fechando a porta assim que ela passou. - Por que não usou a lareira?

- Eu não achei... conveniente - Angelina respondeu, desconfortável.

A tensão, quase palpável quando ambos se sentaram em lados opostos da sala. George já estava a ponto de explodir quando Angelina perguntou:

- Ela era de Hogwarts? - diante do olhar atônito do rapaz, completou: - A sua nova ajudante.

- A Misty, quer dizer, a senhorita Waters? Sim, ela estudou lá, também.

- Eu não lembro dela.

- Ela era da lufa-lufa, acho que um ano depois de nós.

- Ah, certo. E ela está se saindo bem?

George ficou estudando Angelina um pouco, antes de questionar irritado:

- Você não veio até aqui para perguntar sobre a minha nova funcionária, não é?

- Não... É claro que não...

- Então, porque você está aqui, Angelina?

- Você me ama?

A pergunta o pegou de surpresa, e George exclamou:

- Como é?

- O que você sente por mim, George?

- Eu já não deixei bem claro o que eu sinto por você? - George reclamou, frustrado, levantando da poltrona onde estava e indo até à lareira, onde apoiou uma das mãos, ficando de costas e evitando, assim, ver as lágrimas encherem os olhos de Angelina.

- Você acha que sentiria o mesmo se eu nunca tivesse me envolvido com o Fred?

- Merda, Angelina! Eu não posso responder isso, porque aconteceu e eu não consigo esquecer. E nem você - acusou, sem se virar;

- Eu sinto a sua falta... Tenho saudade das coisas que vivi com ele, mas é em você que eu penso. Isso está me deixando louca!

Respirando fundo para aliviar a tensão, George se virou e só então continuou.

- Angelina, eu estou cansado dessa historia toda... desencontrada. Escuta, eu não sou bom com esse tipo de coisa, certo? Então você precisa me dizer o que espera de mim.

- E-eu esperava que você...

- Eu já disse tudo o que queria e naquele momento você não quis - era fácil perceber a dor na voz que George não tentou esconder.

- Como nós vamos... Como eu vou poder viver fingindo que não estou sentindo tudo isso?

George aproximou-se de Angelina e a tomou pela mão, fazendo com que ficasse de pé à sua frente sem resistência.

- Entendo o que você quer dizer, mas eu prefiro que você não finja... E que não fuja - puxando-a para si, George a abraçou, antes de continuar. - Eu quero você Angelina. O que me diz disso?

Ele tinha o rosto tão próximo, que ela não viu forma melhor de responder a pergunta dele do que mostrando. E decidindo deixar seus sentimentos ganharem vida, Angelina o beijou.

.

.

.

.

.

- O que você acha, George?

- Ahm, desculpe Ron. O que você disse? - George depositou a taça, que estivera rodando em suas mãos, sobre a mesa e olhou para seu irmão, sentado ao seu lado.

- O que você tem? Anime-se, estamos numa festa, se lembra?

- Infelizmente eu não fui capaz de esquecer.

- Já se passaram doze anos, George. Victorie merecia uma festa de aniversário.

- Eu sei. Não é só isso que está me... incomodando.

- Certo, lá vamos nós de novo. O que houve agora, é algum problema com a Angelina?

George perpassou os olhos pela pequena festa no quintal do chalé das conchas, onde os Weasleys e os Delacour comemoravam o décimo aniversário da filha mais velha de Bill e Fleur que nascera exatamente dois anos após a Batalha de Hogwarts. Já era hora de se ter lembranças alegres daquele dia. Mas seria impossível para ele, esquecer que há doze anos perdera seu gêmeo, seu melhor amigo.

- Sim e não - passando uma das mãos nos cabelos enquanto suspirava, George confidenciou. - Eu vi o Fred de novo.

- Ok, acho que você já bebeu hidromel demais.

Como explicar para alguém que, durante um tempo, o fantasma de seu irmão lhe fizera companhia? E que há anos isso não acontecia? Ainda se lembrava de observar o último vestígio do espectro de Fred se desvanecendo à sua frente, quando estava sofrendo por Angelina. E coincidentemente, no momento em que ele e Angelina estavam, mais uma vez, tendo problemas, ele voltara a aparecer.

Não fora como das outras vezes, era verdade. Fred parecera radiante, enquanto ele se afogava em dúvidas e suspeitas sobre o que Angelina estava lhe escondendo e que os estava afastando.

- Eu não sei mais o que fazer para controlar o James - Harry reclamou se sentando junto dos cunhados e tomando um gole de cerveja amanteigada.

- O que ele aprontou agora? - Ron perguntou, segurando o riso.

- Com licença, eu vou dar uma volta.

George não esperou pela resposta de Ron e Harry. Levantou-se e após apanhar uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada do balcão de bebidas, rumou para as pedras ao fim do rochedo. A bebida já estava no fim quando o barulho de passos sobre as pedrinhas chamou sua atenção.

- Sua mãe está chamando para cortar o bolo.

- Eu já vou.

- George... - Angelina lamentou, ao vê-lo ingerir o restante da cerveja que estava na garrafa. - Vamos entrar, vem.

- Não! - Num gesto furioso, George arremessou a garrafa nas pedras abaixo de si, assustando Angelina. - Nós precisamos conversar e vai ser agora.

- Está todo mundo esperando pela gente, George...

- Danem-se todos! Eu quero saber o que você está escondendo de mim. Você tem andado estranha e eu quero saber o que é. É outra pessoa, é isso?

- Deixe de falar besteira, George. E quer fazer o favor de sair dessa beirada!

- Eu saio, se você me disser o que está acontecendo.

- George, por favor, você está me assustando.

- Que bom, porque eu estou apavorado! Há dias que você está pensativa e arredia. Eu não aguento mais ficar imaginando o que está acontecendo.

Angelina quebrou ao ver o desespero estampado no rosto de George. Não tivera a intenção de magoá-lo, só estava assustada demais com tudo que estava acontecendo e acabara não percebendo que estava afastando-o. Aproximou-se e tocou gentilmente o rosto sardento, em um carinho cheio de amor.

- Me desculpe, eu não queria que isso acontecesse.

- O que, me deixar?

- Quer parar de falar besteira! - Ela falou com um pequeno sorriso. - Eu não queria me afastar e te assustar.

- Então o que está acontecendo, Lina?

- Não é o que, é quem.

Sentindo algo gelado envolver suas entranhas, George afastou-se um pouco antes de voltar a declarar.

- E-então eu estava certo. Você conheceu outra pessoa.

- Não! Eu estou grávida, George. É isso que está acontecendo.

- Grávida? Grávida!

A medida que a palavra ia tomando seu significado, George foi sendo inundado, não mais por dúvidas e angústia mas por uma felicidade imensa, que ele pensou nunca mais poder sentir. Puxou Angelina para si, envolvendo-a em seus braços e rodopiando feliz, para deslumbre das pessoas que os observavam do Chalé das Conchas.

Sete longos meses depois, Fred Weasley II nasceu, saudável e chorão, para a alegria de toda a família Weasley.

_**FIM**_

N/B Sally: Comadre, amada, o final foi emocionante. Você conseguiu transitar sobre a delicada navalha que é o complexo relacionamento entre George e Angelina. Esse fim em que o medo e a dúvida persistem é uma amostra de que mesmo as coisas muito boas nem sempre podem ser perfeitas. Ainda assim, elas valem à pena. Não admiro o Fred estar radiante. Pena o George não conseguir compreender isso de primeira. Parabéns, querida! Finalizado com chave de ouro e todo o meu aplauso. Beijos!

N/B Sonia: _Você sabe que eu sonhei um bom tempo com essa fic sobre George, e apesar de ter idéias, não achei que seria eu a pessoa a escrevê-la... Não. Teria de ser alguém que tivesse pela ruiva família Weasley não só empatia, sintonia, compreensão e afeição, mas também __**profundo**__ conhecimento de causa: VOCÊ!- E como você a escreveu bem, irmã! Com tanta emoção! Com tanto sentimento! - Obrigada por realizar meu sonho! Obrigada por me deixar participar deste projeto! Parabéns e muitos aplausos! Muitos mesmo! Ensurdecedores!- Beijos e... Que tal uma de Fred, o Segundo, em Hogwarts, hein? ;D_

N/B Kelly:É muito bom ler uma fic assim, tão cheia de sensibilidade! George foi emocionante do inicio ao fim (Que pena que acaba!). Pri, é preciso muito mais do que poder escrever bem, é preciso conhecer os Weasley para escrever sobre qualquer um deles, e eu sei que você ama essa família, por isso só posso esperar coisas lindas! Parabéns pelo trabalho lindo e muito obrigada por alem de nós presentear com a fic, você me brindou com a honra de ver o desenvolvimento dela, minha nossa! Eu ia as nuvens todas as vezes. Que delicia!  
SUCESSO! Te amo. Espero mais! Kelly**

N/A: Primeiro de tudo, mil desculpas pela demora no capítulo, mas eu estou terminando uma pós graduação que me tira o couro :P  
Bom, aí está. Cheguei ao final de mais uma fic. Sim, ela está terminada, mas a história de George e Angelina, não. Eu sei que muito mais coisa aconteceu mas eu prefiro assim, que cada um imagine esses momentos.  
Queria agradecer de todo coração a todos que leram ou vão ler essa fic algum dia. Muito obrigada!

Meu agradecimento especial é para** Sônia Sag, Sally Owens e Kellysds:****  
**Sônia, muito obrigada por me contar a sua ideia e me deixar escrever sobre ela. Obrigada pela ajuda e pela inspiração.  
Sally, obrigada por me ajudar sempre, em tudo.  
Kelly, eu não sei o que seria de mim sem você. Obrigada pelos conselhos e sugestões.  
Amo vocês.

**Livinha:** amiga querida, você mandou e eu obedeci viu? Espero que goste desse final. Bjks e até a próxima.  
**laari forrester black:** adorei seis comentários. Alguns deles são exatamente iguais aos meus, e foram uma das coisas que me motivaram a escrever essa fic. Espero que tenha gostado da história, e adorarei te encontrar em outras fics. Bjks.  
**Fabíola Cardoso:** Obrigada, eu adorei escrever as passagens com o fantasma do Fred. Bjks  
**Priscilla Moreira:** Obrigada, mas a ideia da fic foi da Sonia Sag, como ela estava sem tempo para escrever, eu resolvi fazê-lo. A Sônia pitaqueou, opinou e betou, portanto a fic também é dela. Bjks.  
**Grace Black:** Querida! Concordo, o Fred é muito legal mesmo, até como fantasma. Bjks  
**Clara Isbela Black:** A cena quente era de outra fic kkkkk. Obrigada e bjks.  
**Mickky: **Amada, espero que eu tenha feito jus a tudo que você disse em seu comentário. Eu que tenho a agradecer. Bjks.  
**Saima:** Já conseguiu tirar a música da cabeça? Te amo, bjks.  
**Ara Potter:** Obrigada, querida. Bjks  
**Pedro Henrique Freitas:** Muito obrigada, querido. Adoro seus comentários. Bjks.


End file.
